


Of Romance Novels and Quidditch Games

by baeconandeggs, etherealchanbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealchanbaek/pseuds/etherealchanbaek
Summary: Baekhyun was willing to take the risk because Chanyeol was worth it. (Alternatively titled: All Thanks to Kyungsoo)





	Of Romance Novels and Quidditch Games

**Author's Note:**

> **Author:** [illicitlimerence (AFF)](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1372693)  
>  **Prompt #:** BAE522
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **Author's Note:** to my dear prompter, i hope i didn't disappoint you on this one because honestly, i think i strayed away from the original prompt that you have given me. i feel like the story took a different turn especially in the latter part of the story but nonetheless, i still hope that you would enjoy this. 
> 
> some harry potter references are inaccurate and i also messed up the schedules a bit but i still hope you would love my work. all the love xx. 
> 
> ps. pls don't mind the title. i couldn't think of a better title so that's what i wrote hhh

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


“No running in the corridors! You might cause an accident! Hey! Ya!” Baekhyun closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Little shit,” he muttered as he exhaled deeply and went back to escorting the last batch of first years entering the Great Hall.

When everyone was in their seats, Baekhyun went to where his fellow seventh graders were and squeezed himself between his two best friends. The plates were already filled with food and some students were already eating their meals.

“It’s just the start of the day Baek, why do you already have a frown plastered on your face?” the one on his left asked.

“Because it’s just the start of the whole year and my job as a prefect is already taking its toll on me, again! This ain’t the shit I signed up for.”

“Technically Baek, we didn’t sign up. We were chosen by the headmistress and we really couldn’t do anything about that. We’re lucky she didn’t ask us to be the head boy and girl. Fortunately for us, she chose Junmyeon and Seulgi, despite not being prefects for the previous year. So take that frown, as Jongdae says, off your face,” Sooyoung, another prefect who was sitting across them said as she picked up a waffle from her plate and ate it.

Baekhyun just shrugged her off and started eating his breakfast. He really should eat a lot since it was Potions with the Ravenclaws for their first subject. He doesn’t want to doze off and humiliate himself in front of all those smartpants. He has a reputation to live up to.

As he was about to stand up to go, he heard his name being called by an all too familiar voice that belonged to someone he’d really rather not see today.

“Baekhyunnieeee!”

“Here comes headache number two,” Jongdae whispered to him with a laugh. Baekhyun just rolled his eyes at him and turned around to wave the dumb giant approaching off.

“Chanyeol, how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?”

“You’ve been telling him to stop for the last three years but he still wouldn’t so what’s the use of doing so, Mr. Prefect?” Jongin, a friend of Chanyeol, interjected.

“Mr. Kim, as I remember correctly, you too are a prefect and please, speak only when you are talked to,” this made Sehun, another one of Chanyeol’s friend, laugh out loud.

“Baekhyunnie! Why are you giving him your attention, I’m the one who called you!” Chanyeol pouted as he demanded for the prefect’s attention.

“Unfortunately so,” Baekhyun sighed, “Whatever. You better get going to your class, Chanyeol. I don’t want to be the reason, again mind you, for your tardiness in class.”

“Aww, is Baekhyunnie concerned for me? Okay, I guess we better go then! See you at Defense later!” the taller said before dragging his two friends to go with him. Baekhyun sighed as he massaged his temples.

“Wow, what an improvement, Byun! Normally, you would’ve said a simple ‘Get lost’ to them, but now, you actually conversed with Chanyeol. It’s like, the longest sentence you’ve uttered to him so far,” Luhan, one of his best friends, praised him.

“Maybe he’s finally come to terms with the fact that he likes Chanyeol,”

“Very funny, Jongdae.” Baekhyun stated without any humour in his tone. “I just realized that there’s no use in waving him off, just like what his friend said. Also, I really don’t want his professor, whoever he or she may be, to scold me for letting him be late for class. I’ve had enough of that last year.”

“Whatever you say Byun, whatever you say.”

  


* * *

  


Potions with the Ravenclaws was a disaster. No wait, that's an understatement, it was chaos. Baekhyun just wants to go hide in a corner because he really doesn't want to be reprimanded for the shit that happened in their classroom.

Their Potions teacher went out of the room, because that's how he is. He gives his class a task to accomplish for the day, goes out the classroom, and only comes back when the time limit he had set is finished. Baekhyun’s class was supposed to make a bottle of a simple poison antidote that they made during their fourth year as a refresher, but apparently one of them, placed in a lot more bezoar than needed and the cauldron just exploded, with all the ingredients flying about. This wasn't the first time this has happened. Sometime 3 years ago, the Hufflepuffs almost set the same room on fire, which caused Baekhyun to hate disasters so much as that only means the Prefects would have to take the blame for each one of them, and he just didn’t like a mess in general.

Sure, the student responsible would be reprimanded and would be the reason for the deduction of house points, but in a class with prefects, especially with the head girl or head boy, professors dock a few more points and the prefects would receive hours of scolding from the teacher. Reprimands of _"you should have watched over what they were doing!"_ or _"you should have supervised them, what good are you as prefects if you can't keep your houses from harm!"_ and honestly, Baekhyun is so tired of hearing the same thing for more than a few occasions.

It was only the first day of the school year and he already knows he'll be scolded again. That's the thing he hates the most, being scolded, and that's why he does everything in his power to stay on his teachers' good side but then again, fate doesn't want it that way.

"We're in trouble, Baek," Sooyoung whispers by his side as they digest the scene happening before them.

"Don't remind me. I'm so tired with everything, where are Junmyeon and Joohyun?"

"Went out to look for Professor Bang,"

"Fucking fantastic,"

"I know. Come on, Baek, let's start cleaning up for a smaller blow later from the dragon."

Baekhyun just heaved a deep sigh before nodding and went to clean the shit ton of mess created by his own house. He just wants to cry because honestly, the potion—if you could even call it that—is spilled on the floor and it would be a hard time mopping the surface clean since the substance contains nonpolar ingredients. Some even landed on their professor's table. Baekhyun asks when he signed up for this shit.

He is thankful for the prefects from Ravenclaw for helping them clean up for a faster pace.

"I can't believe that it's just the start of the year and you have done this to my room! 40 points from Gryffindor, Mr. Wook! For a seventh grader who couldn't even count correctly, I'm surprised you're not sent back to first year. Everyone out except for the prefects and head boys and girls from both houses. Mr. Wook, see me for detention tonight," and that's their cue to leave their Potions classroom.

Baekhyun closed his eyes and sighed for the umpteenth time that day before bracing himself for the fuckery that he would be hearing _again._

  


* * *

  


"Baekhyun, I'm really sorry for what happened earlier," Namil said, the student behind the whole fiasco.

He's been apologizing for almost half an hour now and that's also the time Baekhyun spent saying that it's fine. Really, it was. He hates being reprimanded, yes, but he wouldn't really blame it on the poor student. He'd be serving detention for a week and he got scolded terribly by their professor, he certainly doesn't need another mouth to chew his head off.

"Namil, I've said it already, it's okay. I understand that what happened was an accident. I swear if you keep on apologizing, I wouldn't accept it at all."

The said student then kept silent and a new batch of tears started welling up at the corner of his eyes. Baekhyun sighed and placed his hands on either of the boy's shoulder.

"Hey, don't cry. I was kidding. Like I said, you've got nothing to apologize for because I'm not mad at you. Disappointed at first, but really, it's all okay now. So please do me a favor and run along, now. You've got detention with Professor Bang to worry about."

Namil froze and turned paled as the realization struck him. He thanked Baekhyun before bowing and going his way. Baekhyun watched his retreating figure for a while and was about to go when he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders. The strong scent of perfume and mint flooded his nose and he already knew who it was.

"Park Chanyeol, get off me."

"Not gonna happen,"

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and forced him to let go. It's a miracle it even happened because of Baekhyun's small stature and Chanyeol's buff one.

"Why are you still here? Our class ended almost half an hour ago."

"I was waiting for you."

Baekhyun scoffed, "What do you want?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to escort you back to your dormitory," Chanyeol said as he re-adjusted the bag that was over one of his shoulders.

"I'm not a kid, I can go by myself, thank you," he started walking away.

He knew that the other was following him because of the faint steps that he could hear from behind him. He sighed to himself and let the other be, so long as he kept his distance.

After walking for three corridors and a flight of stairs, they finally arrived in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"I'm here, you can go now."

"Enter first."

"Whatever," he whispered their house password and when he was about to go inside he was asked by Chanyeol to stop.

"What now?"

"Quidditch tryouts tomorrow at noon,"

"And? What would I do with that information?"

"Please go. I'm not asking you to audition, no, but just be there."

"Why would I?"

"To watch me," Chanyeol said with a smug smile.

"Not gonna happen. Go back to your dormitory, Chanyeol. Good night. Bye," that's when he truly went inside to his common room and up his shared room with Jongdae, Junmyeon, and Luhan.

  


* * *

  


Baekhyun spent his whole day in the library, despite the invitation from Chanyeol to watch the Quidditch tryouts. One, he doesn't like Quidditch, two, it's only for selecting new members, and three, why would he go there just because Chanyeol asked him to? If he remembered correctly, he wasn't obliged to follow what the other says.

He was reading through a book for their Herbology class when someone sat in front of him, holding a book. For Divinations, if the title proved itself right.

"May I sit?"

"You're already seated."

"You're snobby for a Gryffindor,"

"There's a snob in every house. Just because Slytherins are known for that trait doesn't mean no one in other houses are."

"I like you."

Baekhyun was taken aback, "What?”

"Not in that kind of way. I like you as a friend. Everyone in my house knows that you're hands off, heck I think everyone does. Besides, I have a boyfriend thank you very much."

"First of all, we're not friends. Second of all, why would I be labeled as hands off?"

"The day Park Chanyeol started pining for you, it was also the day people lost all their chances to pursue you. He had branded you his the moment he set eyes on you, and really, no one wants to mess with a Park, even with an idiot like Chanyeol. I think you know why."

Baekhyun was silent. Yes, he knew why the Parks are feared. They were the family closest to the Dark Lord when the Second Wizarding War happened. Chanyeol's grandfather was Voldemort's right hand man, and all the privileges were passed on to every person in the Park household. Chanyeol wasn't even conceived then and yet, now that everything's finished, there is still fear left, albeit faint.

He sighed and just went back to his work.

"I'm Kyungsoo, by the way,"

"Not asking,"

"You really are a hard nut to crack," Baekhyun just shrugged. He continued reading his book and taking down notes that would be helpful for his essay later on.

"Baekhyun," Kyungsoo called after some time, but was replied with nothing.

"Byun Baekhyun," he tried again but unfortunately, failed.

"Baekhyunnie,"

"What the fuck do you want?" Kyungsoo grinned. Finally.

"Are you sure you are not a Slytherin?"

"I'm a fucking Gryffindor, so is my family who went here before me," Baekhyun replied with a cold gaze before going back to his work.

But Kyungsoo caught the slight pause that he had before his question was answered. There was something in the way Baekhyun looked and delivered himself that seemed off. The prefect may have not noticed but he held his nose too high, is manipulative and cunning, and every aspect of him screams Slytherin. Three years of observing him had made Kyungsoo draw a conclusion that the Gryffindor Prefect Byun Baekhyun, who always seemed to be pissed at everything, is hiding behind a mask that he had grown used too.

Chanyeol was right. _Baekhyun looks more like a Slytherin than a Gryffindor._

  


* * *

  


When Baekhyun was walking down the corridors for his next class, he contemplated on what the boy Kyungsoo had asked him earlier at the library.

_"Are you sure you are not a Slytherin?"_

Baekhyun was taken aback. Not once did anyone ever ask him that.

No one after the Sorting Hat.

  
__

"Are you sure you want to be in Gryffindor? All your traits point you to be a Slytherin."

'I'm a Gryffindor. Please, just put me in Gryffindor. It's all I ask.'

"Very well then. Since it seems like it's your heart's desire and you might die when you aren't placed in that house, I sort you in GRYFFINDOR!"

  


When he remembers that night, his head aches. He sat himself down in one of the stairs to breathe.

  


'You are a Gryffindor, you wear their color. Your whole tree is a Gryffindor and so are you,' he reminds himself.

  


When he was able to gather his thoughts and reassure himself of his house, he quickly got up and walked to go to his class.

  


* * *

  


"Baekhyunnie!" As he entered his class, he saw Chanyeol waving his hand frantically at him. He heaved another sigh before sitting down. Their professor was not yet here and so the students were rowdy. The Slytherins were busy chatting amongst themselves and somewere feeling each other up. Meanwhile, the Gryffindors were busy pranking one another and doing a lot of things that makes Baekhyun's head ache. Sometimes he questions Junmyeon and Joohyun's authority when these two houses are together because it was like a marketplace with how noisy they were.

"Baekhyunnie, you didn't go to the auditions earlier like I asked you to," Chanyeol said with a pout.

"Was I required to?"

"No, but you know, I really just wanted to see you there," 

"News flash, Park Chanyeol, I didn't want to see you. So please, just go back to your seat because Professor Song is entering the room. Thank you," true enough, their professor was now closing the door behind him with a hurried apology. 

Chanyeol's pout deepened and was about to stand up to go back where his house and his seat were when the professor stopped him. 

"Chanyeol, the class is starting, it would be rude to stand up and go wherever you like without asking permission. Just sit back down and listen." 

Everyone was stunned, especially Baekhyun whose ears were starting to get red. This was the first time that he would be seated next to a Slytherin – next to Park Chanyeol – for a whole class. His classmates' eyes were on him but he just kept his eyes straight although his ears really were having a tint. Chanyeol, however, gladly sat down next to him and their teacher started rambling about spells and incantations that they can use for advanced dueling. 

Baekhyun diligently took down notes but he was getting agitated. He could feel Chanyeol's eyes on him and it was making him feel nervous. This wasn't the first time the taller stared at him but this one was the first that he was up so close and that he felt conscious about it. 

"Stop staring at me," he grunted as he was busy writing whatever the professor said. 

"Can't help it, you're ten times more gorgeous from this view, Byun," and Baekhyun rolled his eyes at that. 

Really, Park Chanyeol and his words. 

  


The day ended with Baekhyun feeling self-conscious because of the intense stare that he got from Park Chanyeol in class. Just like yesterday, and all other days for the previous years, Chanyeol walked Baekhyun back to his dormitory and waited for him to enter before going back to his own dormitory down in the dungeons. 

The Gryffindor was on his back, reading a book that he found in the library. His smile reached from ear to ear as he read the lines and imagined the details from the book. He was so immersed with the text that he didn't see Jongdae entering the room. 

"Another love story huh, Baek? It's funny how you get flustered and giggle whenever you read a romance novel but get all snobby and mean when it goes following after you. Why is that?" 

Baekhyun turned to give him a glare before muttering something in the lines of, "Not your business." 

Jongdae just sighed and went to his bed. "You should've seen the way Park looks at you at class. He looks really serious about you." The room was silent. Jongdae can see his best friend pretending to read the novel in front of him but he was clearly just staring at it. It had been seconds before he added, "Whatever. Wake me up when they call for dinner. Thanks." 

  


* * *

  


Days passed and it became a daily routine. Whenever it was Defense Against the Dark Arts, Chanyeol sits beside Baekhyun. Their professor was too occupied with the lessons to notice and so Chanyeol was free to do as he wants. Some of their classmates have followed in his footsteps and now their class was not divided into two houses. A few Gryffindors sat themselves next to Slytherins, who they probably were dating. Baekhyun chose to ignore them. _At least they aren't going to pass letters in class anymore._

Chanyeol also was diligent enough to continue sending Baekhyun to his dormitory but the latter knows that will soon change as Quidditch season was fast approaching. The Slytherin would have to attend their practices and would not be able to fulfill his 'duty' to take Baekhyun back. This had happened for the past 3 years, what would change that? 

Baekhyun proved himself right on the day before first day of Quidditch practices came. When they were already in front of the Fat Lady, the taller male apologized because he wouldn't be able to accompany the Gryffindor after their Defense class tomorrow. But what surprised him was when the Slytherin suggested something. 

"Are you out of your mind? Why would you ask that Kyungsoo to accompany me to my fucking house? Do I look like a toddler to you?" 

"It's not that, I just, I just want you to be safe when you go here. Our Defense classroom is far, Baekhyun, and I just want to make sure that even without me, you're safe," Chanyeol said with a sheepish smile. 

"Park Chanyeol, I _can_ be safe even without you. I'm not a kid who needs a sitter to follow me wherever I go. I've been here for 7 years, Park. 7 years. And I'm also a prefect so my knowledge of the castle is better than yours. So please, cut your crap because, bloody hell, I don't need you, Chanyeol," Baekhyun ranted all of a sudden, which rendered the taller speechless. 

The Gryffindor deemed the conversation done and went inside the hole without sparing Chanyeol a glance. He was pissed right now and he really doesn't want to deal with anything at the moment. He closed the door with a bang just to see Jongdae on the floor eating chocolates. 

"Woah there, what made you look like you had a cat fight?" 

"Shut it Jongdae. I'm fucking tired and pissed and stressed. A dangerous combination. So if you want to live and still get to have that tongue of yours, leave me alone. I won't go to dinner later. Bye." 

Jongdae knew better than to tick Baekhyun off further so he tiptoed out of their shared room, where he met Lu Han who was supposed to go inside. 

"Baekhyun's needing a cool down. Best we leave him alone." 

Upon hearing this, Lu Han paled and agreed that dealing with Baekhyun in this state of his is like asking for a third wizarding war. He scurried downstairs followed by Jongdae and the both of them went back to the common room. 

As they sat down on the couch by the fireplace, Jongdae started thinking of possible scenarios as to why Baekhyun was like this. This was not a first, and this happened often, but he still wants to know why his best friend looked like the universe's entire problem was placed on his shoulders. 

"There's only one person I can think of as to why he's in this state, again," Luhan started speaking, like he was reading what was in Jongdae's mind. "Park Chanyeol." 

"Why would you even say that? The guy's not even worth Baekhyun's time, as the midget described." 

"Baekhyun's still taller than you, mind you," Lu Han laughed before continuing. "But anyways, yes, Chanyeol is the one influencing his state right now because who, other than that tall Slytherin could make Baekhyun a boiling kettle?" 

"No one." 

"Exactly." 

Jongdae pondered on this. Come to think of it, Luhan was right. Baekhyun was always a moody person, having occasional mood swings that they have grown accustomed to and was also pissed all the damn time. It really was easy to rile him up, just say something annoying and he'd be internally screaming bloody murder. But he never got to the point where he would shout at them or smack them. He was always on restraints. But when it's Chanyeol who riles him up, he never holds back. He bites back harsh words that seem to not affect the Slytherin every time the latter would say something sweet. Baekhyun would ultimately show his harsh and mean side that he doesn't show to just anybody whenever he is conversing with the taller. 

"Lu Han, I think I get your point but, why would he be like this? That's what I'm trying to ask you." 

"And that's what we are going to find out when we go to the Great Hall later for dinner." 

  


* * *

  


"You what?" Jongdae asked out loud when he asked Chanyeol what he might've done to upset Baekhyun. 

"Look, Jongdae. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun have already acquainted themselves for weeks and my friend would be a great company to Baekhyun." 

"Park Chanyeol, why would you even go out of your way to drag your friend into accompanying Baekhyun every day to go back to the dormitory when he has us? I don't know your reasons, but I'm offended." Lu Han states blankly. 

Chanyeol scratched his nape. 

"I just want Baekhyun to talk to someone from my house other than me and the usual troublemakers he would get points from. I want him to somehow open up to a person with a similar attitude. And also, maybe Kyungsoo can talk my way into Baekhyun's life." 

"But Park, you know Baekhyun. He doesn't like being told what to do. He'd rather do group projects on his own. He'd rather eat dinner alone than be with the house. Heck, Luhan and I had a hard time being his friends because he is so distant. I'm really surprised he hasn't hexed you yet because you're basically the only other person he talks to, even if it's forced. Why do you still keep on pushing his buttons? Isn't it enough that he lets you walk him back? Don't take this the wrong way but you're seriously crossing the line," Jongdae states. 

"I've told you before. Everything I'm doing is for him to look at me. I know it's kind of selfish but I just really really like him. He looks so broken and lonely and I want to take care of him. Not because of pity, but because I genuinely care for him. He doesn't know how him being near me makes my heart beat so fast. He doesn't know how I would go batshit crazy whenever I can't see him. Jongdae, it's too soon to call it love but believe me when I say he makes me feel things and that I like him a lot. I know it's wrong that I'm basically pushing myself into his life when he clearly doesn't want me but if that's what it takes for him to notice me, then I'd take the risk. I don't care if in the long run we won't end up good; all I care is that for now, he sees me, even just as a friend. That's how much I like him that I'm willing to be just a friend. Just so I can be near him. Just so I can take care of him. Anything, Jongdae. Anything." 

Jongdae and Luhan fell agape. 'Wow,' Jongdae thinks, 'He really does like my friend.'

  


* * *

  


The two went out of the Great Hall with wide eyes and shocked faces. They didn't expect to hear Chanyeol confessing his love for Baekhyun. They didn't expect him to tell them how he would lower himself just so he can be with Baekhyun. They went back to their own Common Room and were startled to see Baekhyun studying near the fireplace. 

"Hey," Luhan muttered. 

Baekhyun almost jumped from his seat when he heard someone but relaxed when he saw that it was only his best friends. 

"Hey," he shyly uttered. "Uhm, I want to apologize for lashing out earlier, I was just pissed-"

"At Chanyeol? Yeah, we figured. We already forgave you though," Jongdae finished the sentence off for him. 

"Thanks but how'd you know it was about him?" 

"Come on Byun, who else riles you up to the nth level other than Chanyeol?" 

"Uh, disobedient Third Years?" 

"That are not part of your prefect duty." 

Baekhyun shut himself up. His friends clearly know the reason behind his moody state earlier and he just bowed his head in embarrassment. 

"Hey, you should just accept Park's offer." 

He groaned, "I can't believe you're in this shit too." 

"Listen, it's for a good reason. He just wants to make sure you go back here safe every day. You know, it's a suitor kind of thing. Haven't you read it in those romance novels that you have?" 

"For one, he's not my suitor. Two, I ain't some damsel in distress that he needs to look after. This whole he wants to make sure I'm safe is stupid and a kick to my ego. I can take care of myself, thank you." 

"Look Baek. Just give it a shot. Just let him do what he wants. Besides, as you said, it's just a walk from Defense to the Fat Lady. Kyungsoo will just have to walk with you, no need for interactions." 

"My point here is that I'm a seventeen year old guy who can perfectly walk home even if it's way past bedtime. In a few weeks' time, Sooyoung and I will have to do late night patrols. I can find my way through the castle without a bump," Baekhyun argued. "So please, stop taking that giant's side and let me do my thing." 

Jongdae and Luhan sighed and said "Fine." 

That night, Luhan sent Chanyeol a message through owl to not send Kyungsoo to walk Baekhyun home tomorrow. Just to test the waters, he said. 

When morning came, he received a message saying "Okay." 

  


* * *

  


It's been two weeks. Two weeks of no Chanyeol or Kyungsoo walking him home. He can't say he was absolutely glad about it, because he still gets the occasional greeting from the taller when they see each other in class or along the corridors, but it still was a relief. He thanked the gods out there that he can go home peacefully now. 

It was a Saturday and when it was time for his last class to finish, he headed straight to the library to start doing his assignments due tomorrow. He had two essays to write, both exceeding 10 inches and he thought best to do it now than procrastinate it later. 

It was past nine already when he finished his Potions essay and noticed that he was the only one left in the library. The librarian was kind enough to let him stay with the condition that he lock the doors. He gathered his things and rushed out, hurrying to go to the common room before lights out, he can't let Filch catch him since it still wasn't his patrolling duty. 

He can't believe his luck when he suddenly slipped and twisted his ankle when he neared the stairs heading his house. He tried to stand up but his feet were sore and it hurt so bad that he just stayed in the position when he fell. He accepted his fate that he'd be seen by Filch and instead of help, he'd get an ear of scolding and points taken away. He noticed a card not far from him and he reached out to get it. 

_"Good evening Mr. Snobby Prefect. Here's a little present for you for always reprimanding us. Don't worry, you'll still be able to walk, we just wanted to get back at you. From, The Disobedient Third Years."_

Baekhyun groaned. He really wanted to smack these third years right now but of course he can't since he's unable to walk. 

"I swear to God I'll hex every single lot of them," he whispered in his miserable state. 

He stayed there for god knows how long and he already feels sleepy. He tried fixing his position so that he wouldn't be sore when he wakes up in the morning. He'll just brace himself for the humiliation he'll get when the students or Filch sees him. 

"Baekhyun?" He was startled to suddenly hear his name uttered by a deep voice. 

"Who's there?" 

"Baekhyun? How long have you been here? God damn it I was so worried," the prefect then recognized the voice and sees Chanyeol hovering over him to help him up. 

"Chanyeol? How did you know I was here?" 

"I didn't, I was looking for you when Luhan notified me that you haven't been in your room yet. Hell, I even begged Jongin to help me since he's a prefect and is on patrol duty. God, what even happened to you?" He asked as he guided him to walk. 

"I-I can't," Baekhyun admitted. 

"What?" 

"I can't walk. Some vengeful third years thought it was funny to spill oil on the floor to let me slip and twist my ankle. So helping me walk is futile. Just leave me here and notify Professor Kwon." 

"I'm not leaving you here," he said as he sat Baekhyun down again and crouched to be eye level with him. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Get on my back." 

"What?" 

"I said get on my back so that I can carry you to your house." 

"B-But," 

"No 'buts' Byun. Get on," There was no edge of relentlessness to Chanyeol’s voice, which was the only reason why Baekhyun got on his back, he forced himself to believe. 

The trip to his own room was agonizingly silent. The only sounds he can hear is Chanyeol's huff of breath especially when they went up a step. He couldn't help himself but be guilty because he knew that he wasn't light despite his small stature, but just shrugged it off saying that it was Chanyeol who insisted in carrying him. To be honest, he was slightly embarrassed at the fact that another student had seen him in his vulnerable state. He had never shown weakness to anyone, not even to his best friends. This is a first. 

"I knew I should've just let Kyungsoo follow you, even if in secret," Chanyeol muttered all of a sudden, breaking the deafening silence that surrounded them. 

Baekhyun sighed, "I thought we were over this discussion, Park. What happened today was because of carelessness and misfortune, nothing big." 

"You could've seriously injured yourself! Not that a twisted ankle is an injury, but Baek, you could've hit your head!" 

"It didn't happen, so let it be." 

"I can't just let it be, Baekhyun. Not when I know that you can be target by third year pranks. No, Baek, you will have Kyungsoo accompany you when returning from your last class. Please, Baek." 

They were already near the dorms and Baekhyun can feel himself getting irritated again. 

"Who the fuck do you think you are to dictate what happens in my life?" 

"A suitor who just wants you to be safe." 

"Technically, I never agreed for you chasing after me, so no, you're not a suitor. Also, I'm fucking safe around the castle, thank you very much." By now they have reached the Portrait of the Fat Lady and Baekhyun was itching to just go to his own room to sleep. 

He was about to say the password when the taller beat him to it. He didn't have to think twice to know that it was either Jongdae or Luhan who told him the code. He scoffed as they entered the common room and he was greeted by his two best friends who were clearly worried with how they were pacing the room back and forth. It was good that it was already past bedtime because the Gryffindors wouldn’t be too welcoming seeing him get inside. 

"Baekhyun! God! Where the fuck did you go and woah, what happened to you?" 

"I'm tired, Dae. Just let this idiot put me inside our room because I want to sleep. I twisted an ankle so I can't walk." 

Jongdae led Chanyeol to where their room was while Luhan ran for a glass of water to give Baekhyun. When he went to their room, Chanyeol had already placed Baekhyun to the shorter's own bed and they were talking. 

"Baek, please, just let Kyungsoo accompany you. You won't even need to talk. He wouldn't bother you. He'd just be there following you until you get here safely. Please." 

Luhan handed the glass of water to Baekhyun and as the latter got ahold of it, he gulped it down. He paused for a few seconds to let the water run down his throat before saying a throaty "fine" and placing the glass down on the bedside table. 

Chanyeol couldn't believe his ears. He can't believe that Baekhyun finally agreed to his request. 

"Just so we're clear, I'm only agreeing to this shit because you're being an insistent idiot and I get easily irritated when you talk to me so for you to shut up, I'm going to say yes." 

Chanyeol grinned widely and said his thanks before running to go to his own dorm; it was already curfew and he can't let Filch's cat see him for he'll sure to be losing more than 20 points. 

When the taller went on his way, Jongdae gave Baekhyun a look that the latter returned with a glare. 

"Stop looking at me like that," Jongdae just stared again. Amazed at how his best friend was slowly loosening up. 

"The fuck do you want, Dae? Let me sleep. I can't have a creep like you ruin it for me." 

Jongdae just chuckled and went to his own bed, all the while thinking about how Park Chanyeol is slowly becoming successful in clawing his way into Baekhyun's life. 

Sure they were against him at first since there is still animosity between Slytherins and Gryffindors because of their families but now that he thought of it, his dislike for Chanyeol never really had any root. The taller was kind and dumb sometimes especially when he's around Jongin and Sehun. He was also kind. The only time Jongdae remembered that the Park was cruel was when it came to Quidditch, the tall guy has some impressive tricks up his sleeve that he wouldn't hesitate to use just to get to the Snitch. But that was a game, it is usual for cheating and foul play to happen so that's off the list. Besides, he can't condemn Chanyeol about his attitude when playing when as a Beater, he also knew some dirty works to keep the other team from getting a score. 

Jongdae smiled, as he looked back at Baekhyun who was now sleeping soundly under the duvet. He wouldn't hesitate to help Chanyeol win Baekhyun if he ever asked. Anything to make his best friend loosen up on life and not be the snobby prefect the students would gossip about in the comfort rooms. 

  


* * *

  


It had been three weeks since that incident and it had been three weeks since Kyungsoo started accompanying him after Defense. Most of the times, they were in the library but when Baekhyun was too tired, they'd immediately go to his house. 

The first week was awkward since no one was talking, it was a complete silence. Second week in and they started having small talk like, "May I borrow your pencil?" or "Hey, let's pass by the Great Hall." Now that they're in their third week, they now talk casually to each other, even if their still an awkward air around them, they still get to talk with each other. 

"Where to today?" 

"Library," Baekhyun answered Kyungsoo's question as he fixed his things. 

"Bye Baek!" The both of them heard what the tall Slytherin shouted and as usual, Baekhyun rolled his eyes. He got tired of calling Chanyeol off so he just lets him do that, but anything more and that's a no. 

The two of them walked their way to the library without talking to one another. Today Baekhyun was supposed to write three essays each longer than 15 inches. He was going crazy. And so was Kyungsoo because he still had an essay pending besides the other three. The Charms Professor, Professor Cha, was generous enough to give him another day to finish it. 

When they have already seated themselves in their usual spot, they started doing their business, both of them occasionally standing up to get more books as reference. It had almost been an hour of them doing work when suddenly, a panting silver haired Slytherin made his way and shook Kyungsoo. 

"Chanyeol what the fuck?" Kyungsoo blurted out, clearly surprised to see him their when he was supposed to be in the arena practicing. 

"The Bludger we were playing with accidentally hit Jongin's face and he has a few teeth knocked out. His in the Hospital Wing right now asking for you," Chanyeol reported. "You know how he gets whiny when you aren't there to see him in the hospital, go to him now and I'll accompany Baekhyun." 

Kyungsoo sighed. It wasn't the first time that Jongin had been hit by a bludger and it wasn't the first time he asked for Kyungsoo. He packed his things and muttered out "What a baby," before nodding in Baekhyun's direction and going out of the library. 

Baekhyun just stared at the two before going back to work when he saw Kyungsoo stepping out and Chanyeol sitting down where Kyungsoo used to sit earlier. The taller was looking around trying to find something to read before standing up and getting a book from the shelf. Baekhyun side-eyed and of course, he would get a Quidditch related book. 

Not less than five minutes when Chanyeol got up again to get another book. Baekhyun didn't care, he just focused on the task he was doing. But then again, Chanyeol did it a second time, then a third, then a fourth, and on the fifth, Baekhyun finally looked at him and asked, "The fuck is your problem?" 

"Are you disturbed by me? I'm sorry Baek, I just can't sit quite right today." 

"Then go, Chanyeol. You're clearly being a nuisance right now. If you're worried for Jongin, you should've went with Kyungsoo back to the Hospital Wing," Baekhyun scolded him. 

"I'm not worried about Jongin because he's a tough guy. I'm just fidgety today because, I'm with you again." Baekhyun gave him a confused look. "It's been three weeks since we've been alone like this again and I can't help it when my heart is beating so fast that I become nervous," Chanyeol smiled sheepishly when he said this. 

Baekhyun was taken aback. Every time Chanyeol would openly confess to him about his feelings he would always get shocked as if he didn't already know. Of course he acknowledged Chanyeol liking him but he would never admit that. It just surprises him when he would blurt it out in the open. 

"Shut up," Baekhyun finally says and gets up. He packed his things and told Chanyeol that he'd be going now. 

The taller didn't hesitate to follow him until they reached the Gryffindor house. 

"Bye Baek!" Chanyeol said as he went on his way. 

This made Baekhyun's brows furrow. He was clearly taken aback by Chanyeol's attitude but didn't dwell much on it and turned around to say the password before going in. 

  


* * *

  


It was Quidditch season again and for the first game, it was Slytherins versus Hufflepuff. Everyone kept talking about it, how for sure the Hufflepuff team would be beaten in just five minutes. Bets were made, and fans were squealing about how their favorite guy players would look as they fly in the sky. Of course, Park Chanyeol was the hot topic, along with Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun. Almost everyone looked up to them, some of the players, girls, guys, you name it. They were known to be immensely into the game and could be ruthless when things don't go in their team's favor. 

Byun Baekhyun was rolling his eyes while he was eating his breakfast because why the fuck were they so hyped about the game. He really doesn't understand them. What was so fantastic about the game anyway? Everyone knows it's foul play, so why were they still supporting it? 

When it was time for the game, Baekhyun skidded off to the library even though Jongdae and Luhan invited him to watch. He waved them off saying, "I'm not interested," and he really wasn't. Why would he waste his precious time on that game when he could be finishing his tasks? A lot talks about him being a nerd but he just really wanted everything to be done well. He doesn't do things half-baked, and he actually loved learning. It's the only thing he can agree on with his parents: their passion for education. 

When he got there, he was surprised to see Kyungsoo sitting in their usual spot reading a book. He went and sat down on his seat and grabbed the things he needed. He was really confused as to why the other was there and not on the field watching the game. 

His curiosity got the best of him so he asked him straightaway. 

"Hey, no offense but, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be on the benches cheering for your house?" 

Kyungsoo carried on reading even while answering his question. 

"I don't see you cheering for your house either when you have games and you are a prefect, so I don't see anything wrong with that." 

"Then why aren't you cheering for your boyfriend?" 

With this, Kyungsoo bookmarked the page he was in before he closed the book and set it down. He looked at Baekhyun before replying to him. 

"The last and only time I watched Jongin play was when we were in fourth year. It was also the time when he got knocked off his broom and had major injuries. I pleaded him not to play anymore, but he is stubborn, like Chanyeol. Since I can't get him to quit, I vowed myself to not watch any more of his games because I hate it when I see him hurt. I don't show it often, but I do like him. A lot. And I sincerely care for him." 

Baekhyun was taken aback at Kyungsoo's confession because it wasn't like him to be like this: all sentimental and dramatic. He saw Kyungsoo as the reserved type, more of a listener than a talker. They had quite the similarity actually, it's just that Baekhyun is colder and more isolated than Kyungsoo. Maybe that's why Chanyeol chose him to be Baekhyun's company; because he knows that they have alike attitudes and that they can understand each other. 

Before Kyungsoo could pick up the book to read again, Baekhyun took the opportunity to talk what was in his mind. 

"Hey, mind if you could join me for a walk?" 

Kyungsoo stared at him but only gave him a nod. He took the book and stood up while waiting for Baekhyun to put his things back inside the bag he brought. 

The two headed out and walked along the corridors of the now almost empty castle. Even though a lot went to watch the match, there were still some who opted to stay and do work. Some were just slacking off, sleeping in the corners. As a prefect, Baekhyun should've already docked points from them but he had too many things on his mind right now. Besides, it was literally a free time, so he just pretended he didn't notice them, especially those who were making out behind the huge pillars and statues. 

When they reached the ground wherein there was only a green and wide lawn, they both decided to sit on a part of it to talk. Kyungsoo of course, knew that the other was going to tell him something and didn't just ask to walk with him at random. He was smart enough to deduce that the Gryffindor wanted to unwind and release some weight that he was carrying on his shoulders. 

When they finally sat down, they stayed silent for quite some time, admiring the beautiful place Hogwarts has to offer. Kyungsoo was observing the other's actions. How he seemed to be at awe at how lovely the place is, how he seemed to be praising the blue sky above, how he seemed to bask in the gloriousness of the castle and how he seemed to be enjoying being outside, not hooped up in the library to do shit that he knows wouldn’t even matter in the future. 

"The view is so great here, don’t you think?" 

Kyungsoo looked at him again before looking up at the sky also, "Hmm, it's pretty awesome." 

They stayed silent again after that. The only sound you can hear was the acute blowing of the wind and the background chatter from the students who were also in the lawn, but far away from them. 

"Hey Kyungsoo," Baekhyun started. 

Kyungsoo looked at him again before he replied, "Yeah?" 

"How do you do it?" 

His brows furrowed, "How do I do what?" 

"How can you like people?" 

He was still confused, "What?" 

Baekhyun sighed. This was the first time he is trying to open up his thoughts to other people but it really is a hard thing for him to do. 

"How can you accept the feelings of someone and actually like him back?" 

With the question, Kyungsoo now understood what he was trying to say. But he didn't know how to answer so, again, he stayed quiet, trying to form words in his head that may able to help the confused Gryffindor with his search for answers, 

"To be honest, I don't know." 

"What do you mean?" 

"You see, I didn't like him at first. Zero, nada, none. Hell I didn’t even know him, even if we were in the same house. Chanyeol was our only common link; I couldn’t even call him a friend. He was my Potions partner in second year, and he was the one who introduced us both. Ever since that day, he became clingy. As fuck. If you think Chanyeol's clingy, wait till you see Jongin. He was a whole nuisance and disturbance to my quiet life. I wasn’t even close with the guy so I was really irritated as to how he acts as if we were more than acquaintances. He kept showing up when I don't even want him near me. He kept on bothering me and asking me to watch him play Quidditch that I just went with it. I watched him play and you already knew what happened then. Right there and then, I knew that he was something more. I knew that I have feelings for him, maybe they were faint that time, but it was there. 

"I don't know exactly when but, I think I fell in love with Jongin somewhere in between. He was constantly there, being a nuisance and getting on my nerves, but I think that was just how he was trying to push himself into my life. And he kinda was successful, seeing that we're together now." 

Baekhyun was silent in the duration of when Kyungsoo was telling his experience. He was honestly listening intently and when he had heard it all, he frowned and looked away. He can't believe how similar his situation with him was, well, despite the falling part because he was certain that he didn't harbor any other feelings for the taller male other than irritation. 

"Why'd you ask, Baek? Does this have something to do with Chanyeol?" 

Baekhyun quickly looked again with furrowed brows and a resounding "No." 

Kyungsoo dared to give him a challenging look. He raised one of his brows at him before chuckling madly. The action made Baekhyun crease his forehead in confusion because what the fuck was funny with what he said. 

"What the fuck is your problem?" 

"Don't mind me, I just, I just find it funny that you keep lying to yourself." 

Baekhyun knew that Kyungsoo was a blunt and frank person but he still flinched when he said that to him. 

"I'm sorry; I don't get what you mean." 

Kyungsoo just continued to chuckle but eventually stopped to continue with what he was saying. 

"What I meant was, you don't have to pretend around me because I know, deep inside, you like how Chanyeol is pining over you and only you. I know that behind that cold demeanor of yours, you care for him, just as much as I care for Jongin." 

"Stop saying bullshit, Kyungsoo. I don't like that dumb Yoda." 

"All I said was you like his attention and that you care for him. I didn't say you like him back," with this, Kyungsoo smirked because he knew that he hit a nerve. 

"Stop putting words into my mouth. I don't like him equates to not liking anything that has to do with him. I don't care if you are all mushy with Jongin, but don't compare yourself to me because I won't be swayed. I can't be swayed." Baekhyun said with a tone of finality that made Kyungsoo sigh. 

He did notice the use of the word "can't" which means there's a hidden agenda as to why he can't properly voice out his feelings for Chanyeol. He didn't press or ask anymore though, for he knows when a person doesn't want to talk anymore and he is familiar with the annoying feeling of having the need to talk to a person even if it was so obvious that he didn't want to engage in a conversation anymore, so he spared Baekhyun that. The story was clearly for another day. 

They stayed quiet again for a few minutes just admiring the scenery before them until Baekhyun decided to stand up and fix his robes to leave. Kyungsoo did the same, but as they went on their separate ways, he reached out his hand and asked, "Friends?" 

He waited a century for the reply. Baekhyun seemed hesitant and doubtful that he asked, "Is this Park asking?" 

Kyungsoo chuckled again, "Silly, I'm genuinely asking if we can be friends. At least when we meet in class, in the corridors or when I'm accompanying you home. I don't ask for anything in return, I just really want to be your friend." 

Baekhyun was really thinking it through because damn, this was the first time someone asked him to be his friends after Sooyoung and Jongdae. Friendship was something intimate for him and he doesn't hand it out to anyone. Friendship meant tying knots with another person and he doesn't want the knot to tighten. He doesn't like creating friends; he doesn't even like socializing at all. Jongdae and Sooyoung were the ones he rode with in the train and they just, clicked. But Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo was another topic. He was someone who can read him; someone who can see his inner thoughts and deepest desires that are buried deep within his mind. And to top it all, they only met for that year because of Park Chanyeol. But then there's no hurt in trying. Sometimes. 

"Sure," Baekhyun said while shaking hands with him. 

Kyungsoo couldn't believe it. Byun Baekhyun. The infamous Byun Baekhyun. He just accepted Kyungsoo's offer to be friends sand it took him by surprise. He was expecting an eye roll before he goes inside the castle again but Baekhyun just smiled sweetly and held my hand. Well this is new. 

"See you around, then." 

"See you around." 

  


* * *

  


"Babe!" He heard Jongin call him as he entered the common room of his house and saw the Slytherins having a party. Great. As expected. Slytherin Quidditch Team won for the first game. He made his way across the room to go hug Jongin who was at the stairs talking to Sehun and Chanyeol. They were all enjoying themselves, the sweet flavor of victory. Someone had managed to sneak in some drinks and food for the celebration. 

"Ew, the lovebirds are at it again," Sehun commented as he watches Kyungsoo and Jongin hug and make out in front of him. 

"Ya! Get a room!" Chanyeol scolded them with his cheeks flushing from the amount of alcohol he drank. 

The couple broke away from the kiss and glared at the two who was staring at them with disgust. 

"You two are just jealous that I have a boyfriend. Go get yours and stop ruining the moment," Jongin whined that made his best friends cringe. 

"He definitely has got it bad," Sehun whispered indiscreetly to Chanyeol who whispered "Yeah right. Can't believe how Kyungsoo puts up with him," in the same manner. Both got a deafening cry from Jongin that made all of them laugh. 

"I can't believe this Kyungsoo, you made our friend dumb." 

"Nah, just showed y'all his true colors," 

Chanyeol laughed at this while slapping his thighs. "Burn baby, burn." 

"Babe! Stop being mean," Jongin pouted. 

"Disgusting. Come on Chanyeol, let's go get some more drinks." 

The two left the couple at the stairs and went to a nearby serving table to get more drinks. They partied the night away, drinking and dancing. They haven't tasted the merry life in months so they're cherishing it now. Their next game would be against the Ravenclaws and that would be next month, a week before their visit to Hogsmeade. 

A lot of girls and guys tried to grab a chance with Chanyeol and Sehun but both were too engrossed with their dancing that they didn't reciprocate any advantages given to them. As if they would even look at them if they were sober. Someone casted a protective charm that would pry off the eyes of Filch and other prefects, but its effects wouldn't last long though; so when it was already a quarter to two, those who had little to drink and are wide awake cleaned the place and helped send the students who were dead drunk to get to their rooms. 

Kyungsoo was one of them and he was struggling on carrying Chanyeol to his room because of his size. He had used more than half of his will power in dragging Jongin and Sehun's ass up to their room, how much more with Chanyeol who was literally a tiny sized giant. The midget kept muttering curses under his breath with every step he takes because not only was Chanyeol big, he was also fucking heavy. 

When they were already on the middle, Chanyeol started muttering shit. 

"Soo, Bwaek ish weally pweety! He'sh pretteeur dan youu!" Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at the comment and just continued walking, taking a break every five seconds. 

"I sweah! Hish shkin ish sho sof en flolesh. It makesh me go crazyyyy. Hish moles ar alsho evryweh. Above hish lipsh – dows cherry red lipsh dat I wanna kish so so so so mach – on hish kyut li-el thamb. Evrything ish sho kyut about him. I weally laykkk him sho mach," Chanyeol tightened the grip on Kyungsoo's neck that the other started giving complains. 

"Yeah whatever Chanyeol. I get it. You think Baekhyun is a wonderful and an amazing person. Now can you please shut up because I really want to push you down your own bed already." 

"Lishen to meee! Hish sho purrfect Soo. He does everything wid ekselensh. I weally howp he rayks me bakk," Kyungsoo tuned out on him since he started ranting about how beautiful Baekhyun is and how he just wanted to be close with him and shit. 

Kyungsoo focused on getting him up to his room to sleep. His other two dumb best friends were already passed out and he was the only one out of them who were still outside. When he finally reached the door to their room, Kyungsoo pushed Chanyeol to his bed but the taller seemed not bothered. He just kept muttering incoherent words but was about a certain Gryffindor midget. 

Kyungsoo tucked the three of them in and when he was certain Chanyeol was snoring, he left the bedroom. Before he closed the door, he heard a faint call of the Gryffindor's name. 

'Merlin, even in his sleep he calls for Baekhyun. He is so fucking whipped. Baekhyun must be blind if he really didn't acknowledge his feelings,' Kyungsoo thought as he turned the lights off. 

"I rrrreallyyy rayk yu Bwaek, but why do I fil layk I'm jas forshing myshelf on you?" Kyungsoo was silent as he heard Chanyeol whisper the question and as he walked to his own room. 

He knew, deep down, that Chanyeol's feelings were reciprocated. The other looked like he doesn't care but Kyungsoo can see the secret glances that the little Gryffindor gives off when they're in class. Or when his eyes are searching for someone in the crowd. Or when his breath hitches when Chanyeol says those three words to him. The world may be blind about it, but Kyungsoo can see through them. This was how he started, so he knows. He just hopes that Baekhyun comes to a realization soon and man up his feelings because bottled ones are the most explosive, the most dangerous. The more you keep them, the more toxic they get. He hopes that before it's too late, they have already said the legitimate things they've wanted to say to each other. 

  


* * *

  


Weeks flew by in a blur, tests, essays, Quidditch happened and then suddenly, it's only two days before the students of Hogwarts visit Hogsmeade before they go for their Christmas break. Owls have been coming in for a week from relatives who are requesting for gifts and whatnots that they want the students to buy for them. A lot whine and complain because, "How is this even a gift?" but because they were still family, they just accept it. 

Baekhyun has been expecting an owl from her mother saying that he would be spending Christmas with them. This happens every year so he wouldn't be surprised if he would be receiving one again. It comes that morning, when they were all eating their breakfast at the Great Hall where the topic was about Ravenclaw losing to Hufflepuff in the match that happened three days prior. No one expected the big gap in points that the Hufflepuffs gave the Ravenclaws in the game. 

Baekhyun's black owl dropped the letter elegantly in the Gryffindor's hands before swooping down to peck some bread and flying out the window again. The Gryffindor lazily pulled on the ribbon that was wrapped around the piece of paper before unfolding it to see his mom's undeniable penmanship. It was one thing that he liked about his mom, her exemplary penmanship–with all the letters in a nice slant and equal spacing, the sizes are proportional, all the curves are done neatly and stable–Baekhyun wished he could write like that. 

"Another letter from your strict mom?" Jongdae asked as he peeked at the letter through his shoulder. 

Baekhyun sighed and nodded as a reply to his question before folding it again and pocketing quickly to finish his meal. 

"What'd it say?" Luhan quipped. 

"The usual, I should be home for Christmas as if they'd ever let me not spend _'quality family time'_ with them on Holidays," Baekhyun stated as his gaze turned indifferent. "Something about keeping the _'family spirit alive'._ I call bullshit." 

The trio went silent and continued with their breakfast so that they can go to their respective classes for that morning. They were to go out from the Great Hall when they passed by the dumb trio from the Slytherin House. Baekhyun expected for a good morning or a simple hello from the tallest among them but just like a week ago, he was left unnoticed. 

"Chanyeol looks like he's ignoring you, have you noticed?" Baekhyun shrugged. 

Did he? Of course he did. He had been used to those warm greetings and cheerful smiles that it was hard to not notice the absence of it from his everyday life. If Baekhyun was to be honest, he started noticing Chanyeol's new attitude the day after Slytherin won in their first game over the Hufflepuffs. He said his greetings less each day until suddenly, it just stopped. But who was he to care? Chanyeol was finally doing what was best for the both of them, staying away – even if Baekhyun might be a little bit hurt of what he's doing. 

Baekhyun was lost in his thoughts when someone bumped into him accidentally. Apologies were exchanged and when Baekhyun saw that she–the someone was apparently a woman–was a Gryffindor, he let it slide. Just this once. He was in the wrong also for spacing out so he just let it be since she looked like she was in a hurry. 

Wait a minute, she looked familiar. 

"Yah Gyuri, stop apologizing and just go your way, it's your lucky day if Baekhyun let it slide for now. Just go," 

"Thank you Jongdae. See you later at practice," the girl said before speeding away. 

"Practice?" 

"Of course you wouldn't know the members of the Quidditch team of your own house. He's Nam Gyuri, sixth year, Chaser. She's a nice kid, but a damn beast in the arena," Jongdae introduced the said girl. 

Baekhyun just nodded at the information and continued walking because they were still in the corridors when their first period if Herbology. He can't be late. His perfect attendance for the year would be ruined. 

But then when he finally entered the green house for their class, he can't seem to not be bothered at the person who bumped into him earlier. Baekhyun had seen her from before, he swears it. She was familiar. He just couldn't remember the place where they could've met, but surely it was not just today. His brows furrowed and he was left bothered for the whole day. 

  


* * *

  


When his last class for the day ended, Kyungsoo announced to him that he wouldn't be able to accompany him home. He said it was fine because really, it was. The two had become rather close after their talk last time. He was actually happy with the development because really, even though he seemed like a snob, he wanted friends other than Jongdae and Luhan. He just can't have them because of his stupid behavior. 

Baekhyun was tired today so he went straight to their dorms to take a nap before dinner. When he was near the Fat Lady, someone grabbed his arm and covered his mouth, preventing the squeal that would've left his lips. His temper started to boil and he was readying himself to punch the shithead who had the audacity when–

"Hey Baek, it's me," 

Oh, it was Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun bit his hand in order to force the giant to release it but he was met with poor results because Chanyeol held the hurt in by biting his lips. He can't have Baekhyun screaming bloody murder right now, it would spoil his plan. 

"Baek, if you calm down, I'll let you go, I promise," he whispered quietly. 

Baekhyun was stubborn at first, still edging his elbows side to side to try to nudge the man in his stomach but it was no use. So, he just let himself calm down until his breathing wasn't ragged. Chanyeol then released him, deeming he wouldn't do something but he was taken aback when Baekhyun stepped on his foot harshly, making him let out an unmanly scream. 

"The fuck!" 

"That's for restraining me, Park Shithead Chanyeol. Now, I believe that you aren't that dumb to pull a stunt like that on me when you don't have something to say. Since you were able to restrain yourself from my bite, I'm giving you a chance to talk, but make it quick." 

Chanyeol was still caressing his foot when Baekhyun said those words. 

"Wait for a second," Chanyeol said while slipping his foot from his shoes to tend to it. When the pain subsided, he placed his shoe back and straightened his body to see Baekhyun who had his arms crossed and his left eyebrow raised. 

"I'm sorry for the incident but it's the only way that I know that would get you to talk to me." 

"You could've just asked me nicely, dumb ass," 

"Would you even give me your time of the day?" Baekhyun went silent. "Figures." Chanyeol heaved a heavy sigh before continuing, "I want to ask you out on a date at Hogsmeade." 

"You what?" 

"I think you heard me the first time, I'm asking you to come and hang out with me on Saturday at Hogsmeade." 

Baekhyun was clearly taken aback by this and it was indicated by his wide puppy eyes and gaping mouth. He couldn't believe what he heard from the Slytherin. A date? What? 

"Excuse me?" 

Chanyeol sighed again. 

"Baekhyun, I know that you know that I like you. Hell, I like you so damn much I think my heart's gonna burst. But then, I feel like I'm forcing myself onto you when I haven't even shown my affections to you correctly. I have been contemplating for a while and I've been asking Kyungsoo and Jongin for help, and they advised me to take you out on a date, so here I am, asking for your permission. Please allow me to show you my feelings," Chanyeol said as his lips turned into a pout on the last word. 

Baekhyun thought for a while, staring at Chanyeol, trying to read what's on his mind. After a minute or so, he finally asked, "What's in it for me?" 

Chanyeol's face sunk and whispered, "I knew you'd ask that." 

Baekhyun's expression morphed into a confused one as he looked at Chanyeol who slowly looked at him back. The Slytherin gave out a sigh again before speaking. 

"As I said earlier, I would show you my feelings. Why I like you. And if you like me, at least even 1%, then please let me court you properly." 

"And if I haven't?" 

"If…..If you still don't have any feelings, at all, even a 0.0009%, then I'll stop bothering you. For real." 

Baekhyun was surprised again. His face was getting tired with all this change of emotions but he can't help it. Not when Park Chanyeol is saying things like this. Just like before, he thought about it again. He weighed the pros and cons. He weighed the possible outcome of his actions if he decided to accept or decline Chanyeol's invitation. After reassuring himself that there'll be no harm In trying, and since he would be getting something from it – he was positive that he won't have strange feelings for him hence a win for him – he sighed before saying, "Fine." 

Chanyeol was taken aback. 

"Come again?" 

"You heard me the first time," 

"No seriously Baek, I didn'-"

"I fucking agreed for you to take me out on Saturday, you dimwit, now let me get inside my room," Baekhyun said in a hurried huff before entering the Gryffindor common room, leaving Chanyeol, who was all smiley and cheery, behind. 

"You won't regret it, Baek," he whispered before going his way. 

  


* * *

  


"Wait so are you telling me, that you actually agreed on a date, with Park Chanyeol? The Slytherin Seeker Park Chanyeol? Your suitor since 3rd year?" Luhan inquired. 

"For the nth time, I said I agreed on accompanying Chanyeol on our trip to Hogsmeade so I wouldn't be able to hang-out with you guys," Baekhyun said as he slumped on his bed. 

"Sounds like a date to me," Jongdae smirked. 

"Whatever you want, Dae. Also, please don't be nosy on that day and follow us. I don't want you two to cause trouble," Baekhyun pleaded. 

"Don't worry Baek, we'll leave you two lovebirds alone," Jongdae said as he raised his eyebrows insinuating something. "Do you want us to help in preparing your clothes to wear for the special day?" 

"I think I can pick out my outfit by my own, thanks." 

"Whatever you say." 

The following day after classes, Baekhyun dragged Kyungsoo from their classroom to the Gryffindor house. He knows he's probably breaking rules here but since a lot of students went immediately to the Great Hall or to the Library that he got Kyungsoo into his room without a hassle. 

"What the fuck am I doing inside your room Baekhyun? As far as I remember my necktie is color green not scarlet," Kyungsoo asked him when Baekhyun had locked the door. 

"I need your help in finding a good outfit for tomorrow. Don't even try to deny not knowing what happens tomorrow. I'm sure Chanyeol had informed you already," 

"Wasn't trying to deny it, but why me. You have Jongdae and Luhan to do it for you," 

Baekhyun sighed, "As much as I love them, I can't trust them with this. They'd probably cause more head ache to me than help. I'm already stressed as it is, I can't have them adding to it. Also, I know that you'd be just and honest with your judgement of what clothes to wear since we have the same likes and dislikes." 

Kyungsoo just laughed at how Baekhyun sincerely have this as a dilemma. Who would have thought that he would've been alive to see the almighty Gryffindor prefect being all nervous for a date. He decided to push it further. 

"I thought you didn't like him? Why do you suddenly want to look good for him?" 

"Because I know for sure that he'd dress up and I don't want to look out of place," Baekhyun defended. 

"Really?" 

"Yes." 

"Okay," Kyungsoo chuckled. 

Baekhyun is now thinking if it was a good decision in letting Kyungsoo handle his situation, but when it was all finished and he saw Kyungsoo out, he thinks that, yes, it was a good decision. 

  


* * *

  


The two had decided to meet in the Three Broomsticks and would talk about their entire itinerary for the day there. Baekhyun was there first, fiddling in his seat. He was nervous and couldn't stay put. He can't believe his self of how he was acting but he just can't help but be jumpy. 

After about fifteen minutes later, Chanyeol came into the building while running, face all red, with Sehun and Jongin in tow. 

"Damn, Park Yeol, I knew you were a fast Seeker, but I never knew you're also a beast in the field," Baekhyun heard Jongin say to Chanyeol as they entered. 

"Oh! Byun Baekyun is really here," Sehun pointed out with a shocked expression in his face. 

Baekhyun was confused. _Didn't he tell them?_

"Sorry I'm late," he said as he was trying to catch his breath. "These two kept on stalling me and tried to pry with my life and I tried to escape from them but here they are," the pout on Chanyeol's voice was noticeable and Baekhyun internally cringed at that. 

"That, is gross." 

"Fuck off, Sehun, now that you've had evidence that I'm hanging out with him today, can you two please leave us alone?" 

"Nu-uh. Not gonna happen Park. This is the best day of your life and we can't miss it," Jongin said. 

"Oh yes you will." 

Jongin was surprised when someone grabbed him by the ear and jumped when he saw Kyungsoo. 

"Ouch! Soo!" 

"That's what you get, now you two will not bother the both of them, okay?" 

"Eh-"

"Do you want them to join us in our dates too?" Jongin tilted his head as he thought until his eyes widened and he shook his head vigorously. "Good. Now let's go." 

Jongin pulled Sehun out of the Three Broomsticks with Kyungsoo, who was sighing heavily and nodding to Chanyeol and Baekhyun's direction, following after. The latter two just stared at what was happening, no one speaking anything. 

It was quite noisy inside, how with most of the students from Hogwarts came to make themselves comfortable and eat. Amidst this, Chanyeol and Baekhyun were just sitting facing each other without saying or doing anything. They haven't even ordered food or drink, they were just sitting there. 

"Uhm," Chanyeol was finally breaking the ice. 

"Hmm?" 

"I'm sorry again for being late. This is the first time we're going to be together for a full day and me showing you my sincerity but then I can't even come on time or earlier so I'm sorry. And I'm a little nervous so really, I apologize again and—"

"Hey Chanyeol, breathe, you're rambling too much. It's fine, really." Baekhyun said with a tiny smile. Chanyeol froze. The smile got lost. "What?" 

"You smiled." 

"No, I didn't." 

"Yes you did. I saw it." 

"No, Chanyeol, I didn't. You're seeing things." 

"Really! I saw it," Chanyeol claim but decided to let it go. "Fine, if you say so. But I still saw it." 

"Whatever," Baekhyun said. 

Chanyeol just smiled because of it and asked Baekhyun if there was anything he liked to get before they started with their day. 

"Butterbeer would do," Baekhyun answered. 

Chanyeol quickly got up and went to the counter to order two of the drink. When he got back, he saw Baekhyun staring and fiddling with his fingers and he thought of what could be amusing with it. _Why should I lie? His fingers are most beautiful._

"Here you go," 

"Thank you." 

The two started the day with having a little chat and asking how they are. In Chanyeol's surprise, Baekhyun was actually cooperating and answering his question with the Gryffindor questioning also in return. They occasionally sipped their drinks while the other waited to answer or waited to think of a question. They talked about their likes, dislikes and when they got to the topic of family, Chanyeol noticed how Baekhyun would mostly avoid the question and divert it to something else, but he didn't say anything with it. Even he has family issues and his not also comfortable sharing some so, he didn't dwell too much in it. 

When both of them finished their drinks, they didn't get up quickly; they still stayed there, conversing over little things. Baekhyun found himself getting absorbed into the conversation and actually participating in this thing that Chanyeol was doing. He can't say that he's comfortable but in the least, he was being cooperative, since Chanyeol also was answering the questions he throws at him. 

Baekhyun still doesn't acknowledge himself enjoying his company, for the first time. 

  


* * *

  


"Baekhyun!" 

"No." 

"Please!" 

"No. You will never get me to taste that shit. No." 

"Oh, come on. You're missing all the fun." 

"I don't care. I'm not eating that and that's final." 

"Hmmp, fine." 

"Good, At least you know—"

Chanyeol shoved one bean of Bertie's Flavored Beans inside his mouth and Baekhyun had no choice but to chew it and when the disgusting taste of vomit filled his mouth, he quickly spit it out and hit Chanyeol in the head, which he swiftly avoided. 

He took the water that was on Chanyeol's hand and gurgled his mouth a few times with it to erase the taste that was still lingering on his tongue. 

The Slytherin was laughing his head off while he took in the visual of Baekhyun frowning and spitting out because of eating one bean. 

"You're really making fun of my misery," Baekhyun said in between. Chanyeol's laugh intensified. "Fuck off." 

"I'm sorry," Chanyeol said while catching his breath. "It's just, it's the first time I've seen you in a funny state, and I can't stop laughing." Tears pooled in the corner of his eyes while laughing. 

"God, the taste is horrid as fuck. I told you I won't eat that shit but you still forced me to do it. You're horrible." 

Chanyeol's laugh was cut off and his eyes widened. 

"Shit, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I'm really sorry. I swear. I'm sorry. Wow Chanyeol, way to show your sincerity. Oh my gods, I apologize really," Chanyeol was looking all worried and terrible and Baekhyun couldn't help but laugh. 

Chanyeol stared. He was staring at Baekhyun who was laughing. Not a very hearty laugh, but a laugh nonetheless. Baekhyun was laughing. Because of Chanyeol. Because of him. Wow. 

"Fuck, you cracked me up, big time," Baekhyun started. 

And Chanyeol just _stared._

  


_God, how can a laugh be so beautiful? He is so beautiful._

Chanyeol waited for Baekhyun's laughter to die down before he smiled. He smiled widely, reaching from ear to ear. He was smiling at Baekhyun who he saw laughing for the first time. He was laughing at Baekhyun who was being very mundane and free. He was smiling at Baekhyun who looked like he was just born into this world being cheerful and happy. He was smiling because he made Baekhyun laugh. He was smiling because he was happy. 

When Baekhyun's laugh died down entirely, he smiled and looked at Chanyeol who was equally looking at him with a smile plastered in his face. 

"Thank you, Chanyeol." 

Chanyeol looked confused, though smiling. 

"I've never laughed so hard in my 17 years of existence. Thank you for that.'

Chanyeol's face brightened. 

"Anything for you, Baekhyun." 

  


* * *

  


"Hey Baekhyun, I want to show you something before we go home." 

Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun's hand before exiting the building they were in. They went to a different path, one leading to the forest. 

Baekhyun was confused as to why he was being lead there but he followed along. They walked through twisted paths and dim ways until they came into a clearing. 

It was a cliff. Chanyeol had brought him to a cliff. A majestic one at that. The view was breathtaking and Baekhyun can't hold back his gasp when he saw how great the scenery was. 

The sea was crystal clear, the sun's rays kissing it. The depth of the cliff was high but somehow looking at it gave him a peace of mind. He can't believe he hadn't been here in this part of Hogsmeade. It was really lovely. 

"I come here every time we visit Hogsmeade so that I may have a clear mind. The breeze is just right, although chilly and the cliff sometimes makes me want to jump but I've always had something to hold me back. Mostly it was the thought of you. I'm not suicidal; I just want to jump into the water. This cliff is my diary. I sometimes just rant about what's happening with my life here and although no one answers me, it's okay. At least I can say my thoughts out loud. Mind you, this cliff know about my crush for you that started since third year," Chanyeol chuckled at the last statement he made. His ears were reddening at the embarrassment buttried to will it away. 

They looked at the view, no one talking, until Baekhyun did. 

"Chanyeol," 

"Hmm?" 

"Why do you like me?" 

Chanyeol was in deep thought. How did he like him in the first place? Baekhyun anticipated his answer. Whatever Chanyeol would say, it would affect what he would do with Chanyeol by the end of the day. 

"I think it was when I first saw you in the library doing your homework. You weren't doing anything special, but you caught my eye. You looked ethereal with the books you were holding. You looked so into the task you were doing and you looked cute with it. And then after that, I always constantly saw you. In the corridors, in the hallways, in the great hall. You were literally everywhere and sometimes Jongin caught me staring at you in class and Sehun would catch me daydreaming of you during practice breaks that they got tired of me and just kind of forced me to talk to you. And when I had the courage to, you outright rejected me. And I don't know, even if you turned me down, it just motivated me more. Until now that we're here." 

Baekhyun was taken aback. He didn't expect Chanyeol's answer. He thought it was something cheesy like what those Muggle novels had but it was different. His heart fluttered with it. He felt the things the characters of his romance novels felt. 

He chilled with it. 

"Oh? You're cold? Here, take my scarf." 

And Chanyeol wrapped his scarf around Baekhyun's neck. Baekhyun had his own but he felt it to be constricting so he took it off sometime in the day. Chanyeol took a step back to see how the green scarf fit perfectly with him. The color green gave him life; the contrasting color of his pale skin and the green was a match. It almost made him look like a Slytherin, what with Baekhyun's attitude with all those cold stares and hard looks and snobby personality. 

"Why did you take off yours anyway?" 

"I-It was constricting," Baekhyun stuttered. 

"Oh? Should I take the scarf off then?" 

"N-No, it's fine," Chanyeol smiled. 

Baekhyun cursed himself for stuttering in front of the tall Slytherin and he can feel himself heating up so to hide his embarrassment, he looked away and focused his attention back to the sea again. The cold breeze hit his face but because of the scarf and thick robe, he didn't shiver. The two quietly looked at the scenery that was in front of them, and again silence consumed them. It seems that the silence was the thing that binds them together. Silence was their thing. It was one of the things that the both of them have and every time that they were together, they share it but it wasn't awkward. It seems as if the silence was them talking, both understanding even without having to open their mouths. 

"Hey, Chanyeol," Baekhyun started. 

"Hmm?" 

"I think I'd like to give you a try," Baekhyun applauded himself for saying it directly, even if in the inside, he's embarrassed. 

Chanyeol was taken aback, stepping away and looking at him with wide eyes. Baekhyun looked at him also with a smile in his lips. He was serious. 

"Are you sure? You really mean it? You'd give me a chance? Really? Fuck, Baek, you don't know how much you made me happy. I swear, I'd do everything to make you mine. I'd court you every day! I swear, really," Chanyeol rattled on with so much happiness, his smile never leaving his lips and before he could restrain himself, he engulfed Baekhyun in a tight hug. 

Baekhyun was surprised at first, but smiled in return and let him. He may not be able to have the courage to give it back, he was happy with the warm feeling that the hug gave him. He was happy to finally have the courage to say that. He had always secretly liked Chanyeol running after him, even if he seemed pissed all the time, his heart flutters. He may have seemed confused but he had always known that Chanyeol had barged in his head and heart for a while now. 

He was happy with Chanyeol wrapping his arms around him. His parents' views be damned. 

  


* * *

  


When Baekhyun had settled down in his room in their mansion, the first thing he did was to lie on the bed provided. The journey from Hogwarts to the train plus the ride home was tiring and it exhausted him. It didn't help how his mother had pestered him with questions that he was too stressed to answer. If he had been studying for their upcoming NEWT or if he had been doing an absolute job at being a prefect or how she was still upset as to why he wasn't chosen as Head Boy. Everything made his head spin so he politely excused himself from her presence and proceeded to his room. His NEWTs exams were still 6 months away and he was already pressured to study for it. 

As he pressed himself deeper into the mattress, he can't help but recall what has been happening to his life the past week. Chanyeol had been pampering him, sending him gifts every morning, hanging out with him in the library in between classes, and sending him to his house when he has no practice. Even though Chanyeol took most of his time, he still talked with Kyungsoo and they were still very close to each other. Jongdae and Luhan has spoken about how they liked how things were going. 

"Chanyeol finally drilled his existence on you, I'm proud," Jongdae said when he told the two of them about what happened in Hogsmeade. 

Luhan was giving him knowing and acknowledging smiles, also saying, "You finally let yourself become one of the lead characters from those romance novels you've always read." 

And really, he can't help but smile at the thought. Everything that happened in his life the past days made him really happy. It made himself not think about the maddening world that was about home and Purebloods. 

He was close to sleeping when his door opened to reveal an elf, their oldest, most trusted one, Erin. 

"Young master, your mother wants to inform you that there would be guests for dinner in the evening. She told me to tell you to look your best, although in my opinion, young master has always been good looking. He also told me to tell you that you should be in your best behavior this night since you will talk about a serious matter of which I do not know. That's all young master, I'm sorry if I have ever disturbed you. You may continue what you might have been doing before I barged into your room unannounced," the elf said with courtesy before politely disappearing again behind the door. 

Baekhyun groaned at the thought of visitors coming over. It's just the first day that he's here and he's parents are already giving him a headache. In all honesty, he hates these gatherings or meetings since it will all be filled with Purebloods and a lot of hypocritical talk will take place and he's just sick and tired of it all. If only he could ditch them; but of course, he can't. He wouldn't be able to step back into Hogwarts if he dared disobey. 

He sighed and just went back to being comfortable beneath the sheets and to really sleep. 

  


* * *

  


That night, Baekhyun had dressed himself up in a white tuxedo with a touch of scarlet tones. He knew how boastful his parents are about being a part of the Gryffindor house so it was already an unspoken rule that they should always wear their house colors wherever they go, especially in these meetings. One of the elves helped him in dolling up his face and styling his hair because he just really didn't like dressing up. 

When he went down, he was surprised to see the Gryffindor Chaser who was sitting in their dining area. Now he remembers where she had seen him before. It had been in parties and gatherings since it had also occurred to him, that alongside the Park and Byun family, the Nams were also one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. Their family, being a Pureblood and had been Gryffindors through and through, it was almost impossible that their parents never invited them before. 

Baekhyun sighed for the nth time this day and went to take his seat before the dining table, next to his mother who had worn a scarlet dress with gold accessories. He looked to his side and saw Nam Gyuri, wearing a white dress with a red coat, sitting beside her mother and father. Baekhyun didn't like the atmosphere, it smelled of disgusting power, pure hypocrisy and shamelessness. He felt suffocated. He wanted to go back to Platform 9 ¾ and hitch a ride to Hogwarts. 

He looked at Gyuri who was looking back at him with bored, tired eyes and nodded at her direction. It seems like it wasn't just him who disliked this dinner. 

"Wow, your son looks so handsome Nari, the years had been good to him," Gyuri's mother complimented. 

"I could say the same to your daughter as well Mina, he obviously got his good genes from the both of you," Baekhyun's mother replied. 

"Before we start anything, let's eat first. Erin, please serve the food now," Baekhyun's father ordered their house elf and with a snap, the table was filled with scrumptious food and fermented wine. 

They had started filling their plates and enjoying the meal prepared. The table was filled with common conversations of how are you and questions about their work. It was when most of them had started their second fill when Daehyun's father finally spoke. 

"Baekbeom, I think it's time we told our children the purpose of this dinner." 

"Ah yes, of course." Baekhyun's father wiped his mouth with a table napkin before proceeding. "Baekhyun, son, you know that we are a Pureblood family, not a hint of muggle blood runs in our veins and since you are our only son, you must keep the Byun family alive." Baekhyun didn't like where this was going. "Your mother and Gyuri's mother are good friends and they have decided, with our approval, that you two be wed." 

His eyes widened in disbelief. His mouth hung agape. He can't believe this. He looked at the Chaser and saw that she was also in the state he was in. Surprised and shocked beyond wits. He can't accept this. 

"Father! I do not consent to this!" Baekhyun shouted. 

He was absolutely furious. 

"And why not? You two are a perfect match and it would surely make our ancestors proud." 

"But you have decided without asking for our permission. Seeing Ms. Nam's expression, she too disagrees with this affair." 

"Son, my daughter knows since she was a child that she would be wed off to one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight families. She might be shocked now, but I know she would understand," Gyuri's father explained. 

"I never wanted this, Dad," it was Gyuri's turn to speak up. She picked up her dress and walked out, running to go out of the Byun mansion. 

"Gyuri! Nam Gyuri!" Nam Mina called out, but her daughter was already out of the door. "Please excuse my daughter's behavior. She was just shocked to know his husband so early, but I know that if I talked to her, she would understand. I will just go follow her," she said before going out. 

Gyuri's father apologized also and stated that they had to leave and come back on a different day. When it was only the three of them left in the dining hall, his mother spoke up. 

"I did not appreciate your tone and behavior a while ago, young man." 

"I don't fucking care, mother." 

"Watch your language, Baekhyun," his father said sternly. "We do not need to seek your approval about this matter. It has already been arranged." 

"But father, I do not want this. I'm only 17—"

"You will be married a month after she becomes of age," 

"—and I do not want to marry. Please, just this once, I'm begging you, please don't do this to me," Baekhyun's tears started welling in the sides of his eyes and he doesn't care when they started to fall. "All my life, you have dictated me on what to do, I have never felt any true affection from the both of you instead all I get are scoldings. You've forced me to be in a house because you told me that I am born to be a Gryffindor. You two made me into a fucking puppet that would always heed your wants. I'm not a doll, mother, father, I'm your son. Please, listen to me just this once. This is all I ask for." 

Baekhyun was practically begging for this sorcery to stop. He doesn't want this. He can't accept this. He was weeping so hard but it seems that his parents were deaf and indifferent. 

"What are you saying? Everything we did was for your own good. You may feel this way now, but let me tell you, you will thank us later on. You are marrying Nam Gyuri and that is final. You will see her again before your break ends. You two will have to get to know each other, be close to her in school, and go see her matches. Do you hear me?" 

Baekhyun can't speak, his breathing was scarce. His world was spinning. 

"I said, do you hear me, Baekhyun?" 

And all he could do was nod. Because what else can he do. It was his father that he was up against. He can never win when it came to him. He will always be in the losing end. 

When he got up to his room to cry himself to sleep, all he could think of was a certain tall Slytherin and how he would react to a news like this. 

  


* * *

  


"My father told me that on the day we get back to Hogwarts, is the day the article about our engagement will be published in the Daily Prophet." Baekhyun could only nod, not new to the information. His own mother had informed her beforehand about it and again, all he could do was nod to her. 

"I know that you dread this thing that is between us. I hate it too. But you know how this works. There's nothing we can do. At least there's no one waiting for me, but you have Park Chanyeol. Everyone knows that you are his; that no one dared to come near you again after he declared his claim on you when you were third years. In my honest opinion, you two look good together. It even looked like you were made for each other. What with the perfect height difference and how cute he runs after you. And now, ever since you both came back from Hogsmeade, everyone assumes that you are now swayed and that you two are dating," Gyuri stated. 

Baekhyun could only stare in a distance. 

"No one would be hurt when I do this, but you? Park Chanyeol would go crazy if he knew about it." 

Baekhyun knows. He fucking knows what would happen to Chanyeol. 

"I really want to be out of this shithole that we are into, but you know how this Pureblood thing between families work. I don't want it and you obviously don't, but—"

"—there's nothing we can do. I know," Baekhyun finished off the sentence for her. 

All he can think of is will Chanyeol forgive him? 

  


* * *

  


**BYUN BAEKHYUN AND NAM GYURI: ENGAGED**

The headline of The Daily Prophet was his name and Gyuri's. The owls had sent in the newspaper this morning, dropping it on each student's lap. He could hear whispers left and right. Jongdae and Luhan looked at him with eyes full of concern. He had already narrated the events that happened on the night before and thank gods that they understood him. 

Ever since he woke up earlier, he had felt lifeless and drained. He couldn't think straight. He dreaded this day: the announcement of his unjust engagement. He was already counting down the seconds that Chanyeol will confront him. He doesn't think he is prepared for it but what else can he do. 

He was in the middle of eating his breakfast when someone pulled his arm and right then and there he knew that this was it. He let himself be pulled out of the Great Hall and into one of the secluded corners of the hallway. When they got there, the Slytherin pushed him hard that his back had hit the wall. 

"What the fuck is this?" He can hear the rage in Chanyeol's voice as he threw the piece of paper on the ground. The hurt. The betrayal. 

"It is what it is," he coldly replied. 

"So you really are engaged with that Chaser?" 

"Yes." 

"Why? Fucking answer me. Why is it that when you left Hogwarts, you were still accepting my sincerity and love for you but now that you came back, you are now getting married to someone else?" 

"You wouldn't understa—"

"Then make me understand! Because if you don't know already, my feelings for you, they're all fucking true. I know I may be doing nothing but trouble and I am carefree but fuck, you're the only one I am serious about. I'm not playing here." 

"I know." 

"Then why?" 

Baekhyun couldn't answer anymore. Instead, he heaved a deep sigh and said, "I'm sorry for wasting your time. You need not chase me now. I am already engaged to Gyuri and that wouldn't change. Thank you for the gifts you gave me, I will find a way to somehow give them back to you." 

He was being cold again. Being the snobby Gryffindor prefect that everyone knows he is. He turned his back on Chanyeol but when he was about to go, he was stopped. 

"Tell me, did you ever even like me?" 

Baekhyun was close to tears. 

"I'm sorry." 

"Wow." 

And then he left Chanyeol. 

  


* * *

  


The whispers died down about a week or two. He barely managed to go on with people talking about him. Chanyeol stopped communicating with him; he wasn't surprised when Kyungsoo did too. He expected these things to happen. He expected the worst. He was thankful that Jongdae and Luhan were understanding, especially Luhan, since he was also in a bit of a situation with his parents. 

Baekhyun, as per his parents wish, started hanging out with the Grffindor Chaser, accompanying her in lunch and fetching her from her Quidditch Practices. He still had the same routine every day, with only an addition of the athlete. The girl understands his want to not watch her games and also his demands for space. She too, wants freedom for herself in school since after two years, they both will be tied with each other. During their lunch, they talk but mostly eat in silence. There was still an uncomfortable silence between them but they try to push it aside for courtesy. It had been hard for them, most especially with Baekhyun. 

He can still feel the longing stares of a particular Slytherin student but when he turns his head to look, his eyes already drifted away. He wants to approach him, explain everything, but of course, he has no right to. They never had anything, and it would look bad on him so no, he wouldn't risk it. 

"I have a game tomorrow." 

"I know," Baekhyun sighed as he sipped his water. 

"I know that you wouldn't come so please, go talk to your Slytherin friends. You look so miserable." 

"I don't know." 

Gyuri looked at him with sad eyes. She pities him really. If only she can do anything to help him, but she can't. She's trapped in this world of Purebloods and their beliefs. She wants to confront her parents and put an end to this arrangement, but she was a doll herself. She was a Pureblood, so she must abide to whatever was "good" for them as their parents say. 

The next day was the match between the Gryffindor team and Ravenclaw team. As expected, Baekhyun didn't go but instead went to the library to take his mind off things. February was fast approaching and he needs to finish all his January tasks so that they wouldn't pile up. He brought all his scrolls to finish and was supposed to sit down in his usual seat but was surprised to see Kyungsoo sitting opposite to it. So as not to create the atmosphere awkward, he chose to sit in the table next to it. He carefully placed all his materials on the table and picked a subject to start: the easiest, Care for Magical Creatures. 

He started to do his 5 inched essay that he was to pass the day after tomorrow. This was basically what he did every day for the past month, trying to finish shit everything in a day, adding to his prefect duties so that he had an excuse for being busy and not mind what was happening in his environment. It had helped him barely but it's the only escape he has: studies. He only has five months left and he thinks he can endure it with this attitude. 

He had just finished his essay and was about to move on the next one when a presence sat before him. He didn't look up and continued writing because he already knew who it was. 

"Baekhyun, let's talk," 

He acted deaf. He doesn't want this. He expected a confrontation but when faced with it, he wasn't ready. He doesn't want it now. Maybe another day. 

"Baekhyun," 

He sighed and fixed his things. Alright. He thinks he can handle it. When he had packed his materials, he gave one glance at Kyungsoo and nodded. The Slytherin stood up and walked to the exit of the library and so he followed. He had an idea where they would go and he was correct. It was in the lawn in the back of the school, where they had their talk before. 

Kyungsoo sat first and Baekhyun followed after, dusting the grass he was about to sit on. He sat opposite to the Slytherin because to talk, you have to be facing each other. The two had unconsciously started a staring contest which Baekhyun lost after three minutes. He wiped the tears that gathered in the corner of his eyes and waited for the other to speak up. 

"Explain," only one word and it already gave goosebumps to him. He mustered all his courage and started narrating the story of his life. 

"You do know the Sacred Twenty-Eight, right?" 

"Of course I know about it Baekhyun. I'm a Do, my family is supposed to be one of them," 

"Then you know how this Pureblood thing works. You're an only child, Kyungsoo, just like me, so you are expected to produce an heir. To produce someone that will continue the bloodline," Baekhyun started. 

"I know that, my parents and I had this conversation before, but had also said that if I didn't want to, it was okay. My cousins can do it anyway," 

"But I'm not as lucky as you are. The Byun cousins I have are all girls, the next boy is still an infant. They want someone to solidify the tree. And that is me. But as you know, I don't want it. You know that I'm not straight. I don't like girls. I'm uncomfortable around them. I have no backbone to say that to my parents." 

"So are you saying that your parents want you to marry Nam Gyuri only for an heir?" 

"And also to strengthen the bonds with the Nam family. They are the only family who has kept a straight Gryffindor ancestry besides the Jungs, but my cousin is already betrothed to Jung Daehyun." 

"What the fuck does your Hogwarts house have to do with this?" 

"My family had always been a straight Gryffindor Pureblood bloodline. Not a drop of Muggle. They wanted to keep it that way. They've pressured me into becoming one and here I am. The Sorting Hat had initially wanted to put me in Slytherin, because of my attitude and personality, but I begged it, just like Harry Potter, to be put into the Gryffindor house. I had seen myself covered in bruises when I think about being put in your house." 

"Bruises? Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo gave out a confused expression. 

Baekhyun gave a strangled sigh. 

"Yes, bruises. My father used to beat me up whenever I stuck my toe out of line. My mother used to slap me so hard when I demanded too much. I was a very cheerful child back then, Soo. I had a lot of playmates, but then everything changed when I reached the age of five and my mother started bringing in tutors. Tutors for etiquette, behavior, basic Hogwarts lessons, and a lot more, I'm sure you've had them also. The thing is: my parents are perfectionists. They want everything clean. They're obsessed with their image that they don't care if they're already hurting their son. They were the reasons why I sometimes have anxiety attacks. They want me to be perfect like them. They want me to look good and presentable so they can boast about me to other families. It's been hard for me, but all I can do is take it all. I have no right to complain. They feed and shelter me. They are my parents so I have to obey their every word." 

Kyungsoo listened intently, shocked of the upbringing his Gryffindor friend had. His parents had been strict, but were also lenient. They had raised a hand on him, yes, but never too hard that it would bruise for days. Hearing Beakhyun's story made him ball his fists hard. 

No one should be treated like shit. 

"Now, as you've read on the news, they want me to marry Nam Gyuri, the Chaser of our Quidditch team. Our parents broke it to us when we had dinner at our house in our Christmas break. I have not consented, neither did she, but what can we do? It had already been arranged. We tried to reason out to our parents but their words were final. Gyuri and I talked and we had come to a decision to finally accept whatever shit this is, even if it's against our will. There's nothing we can do, Kyungsoo." 

Baekhyun hung his head. He had finally confessed every part of his life that he hadn't been able to say to Jongdae and Luhan. He had conveyed his bitter past to Kyungsoo even though he knows that after this, they may not be able to speak to each other again. That after this, they may not be able to be in good terms because of Chanyeol. 

They had been silent, Kyungsoo observing how Baekhyun's body sagged with every breath he take. He took in the visual of him being so lost and sad that it made his heart hurt. He had already grown a soft spot for the Gryffindor. He can't believe that he had been going through some shitty things for the past years. 

"Baekhyun?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Come here," 

Baekhyun looked at him with confused eyes but scooted closer. The moment he did, Kyungsoo pulled him into a tight hug and that was the last straw before Baekyun burst into tears. The amount of affection that Kyungsoo gave him was overwhelming. He had expected Kyungsoo to just listen, stand and go away. but no, he was hugging him like a brother would to his sibling. He felt protected and warm. He was glad he had made friends with him. 

When they separated, Kyungsoo took out his handkerchief to wipe out the other's tears. He could see the pain and sadness looming over Baekhyun's eyes. The hopelessness and the state of loss. He couldn't really describe what it was. It was too deep. The pain was too adamant, he doesn't know how to take it away. 

"It's okay, I'm here," he hears himself whisper. 

He rarely smiled, even to his boyfriend, but he did. He smiled at Baekhyun and the Gryffindor smiled back, knowing that it was a smile of understanding. 

"Thank you," Baekhyun whispered back. 

The two ended up conversing like before, talking about how they were for the past months to take the negativity away. They ranted about how their teachers expected them to finish tons of essays in just a matter of days but would scold them if they hadn't turn them in on time. They ranted about the students, especially Baekhyun, who was so tired of all the pranks the lower years have been setting up on the hallways. They talked like old friends who hadn't seen each other for a long time. They had been so into catching up that they didn't notice the time. The sun had started to set; meaning the classes for the day was almost over. They had pretty much skipped the half of the day but who cares? 

Kyungsoo walked Baekhyun back from the lawn to his dorm, just like how it had been before all this fiasco happened. They talked in the way back, and Baekhyun found himself talking so much, just like how he was when he was a kid. Kyungsoo realized that behind the snobby Prefect character, Baekhyun was a pure chatterbox, with the right topic.

When they were already in front of the Fat Lady, they said their goodbyes and had promised to stay communicating. Baekhyun smiled at the thought. He dreaded this day to end because that would mean that the chance to talk to his friend would end but here he was, hearing from the Slytherin himself that they would stay in touch. He was about to enter when Kyungsoo pulled him again for one last question. 

"Did you feel anything for Chanyeol? I know that it's prying but I just want to ask if you had ever felt your heart skip or something like that?" 

"When have you started to talk like those people from my romance novels?" Baekhyun teased. 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, "Shut up, Byun. Just tell me your answer. Have you liked him or not?" 

Baekhyun smiled. Not the smile that would reach from ear to ear, but just a simple smile, one that conveys everything that Kyungsoo wanted to know. 

"He's not hard to like, Kyungsoo." 

  


* * *

  


"And the winner for this match is Gryffindor! With 310 points! Congratulations to Jung Daehyun for capturing the Golden Snitch!" 

The Gryffindor students were cheering loudly as they heard the announcer Kim Heechul inform through the microphone. The team were jumping for joy and hooting for their win. They had scrambled to the field to congratulate their housemates for the game well won. It was one of the games that you could say was done fairly. The Gryffindor team had shaked hands with the Ravenclaw team and they were cheering each other up. 

Amidst all the cheering, only one of them decided to dash out from the field to find someone who was on the bleachers, watching lifelessly. 

"Park Chanyeol! Wait up!" 

The said Slytherin halted his steps, along with his friends. Jongin and Sehun looked at each other before turning back to see who called the name of their friend. They were surprised to see Nam Gyuri, still in her uniform, with sweat dripping from her forehead and holding her broomstick. 

"It's Nam Gyuri," Sehun said. 

"Should we go beat her?" Jongin asked. 

Chanyeol gave him a stern look and so Jongin immediately went out of his way. He pulled Sehun along with him and they went first, leaving the The Slytherin Seeker and the Gryffindor Chaser alone in one of the corridors where students rarely pass by. Chanyeol turned to look and their stood really, the girl who was engaged to the man he loved. 

"What do you want?" he asked coldly. 

"I just want to talk," 

"If you're here to tell me about you being engaged to Byun then forget it. I don't want to hear you boasting about you and him. Just go with your teammates to celebrate. We'll see each other in a month's time for the match." 

Chanyeol turned again to go his way but Gyuri ran so that she can be ahead to stop him from going away. 

"Please, let me talk to you. I want to explain everything. Just give me at least ten minutes of your time. I'll tell you in detail how this thing happened." 

Chanyeol looked at her and when he saw desperation in her eyes, he finally conceded and waited for her to talk. 

"I can't help seeing Baekhyun being so miserable. He's not my friend nor am I his, but I am concerned for him as a fellow Gryffindor and as a respectable senior. He'd been so sad these days but when I ask him if he's okay, he would just say he's fine but I know that he isn't. One of these days, if he doesn't let everything out, he'll break, Chanyeol, and I can't bear the guilt. Even though I have no control over the situation, I want him to be fine. 

"This thing we have, we never wanted it in the first place. I knew since I was young that I would be wed off to one of the Pureblood families from the Sacred Twenty-Eight but I thought that they have decided against it, until just last Christmas. They had introduced me to the Byun family and I can see in Baekhyun's eyes that he doesn't want this, as much as how I don't. We were forced into this, Chanyeol. We can't do anything." 

Chanyeol listened but his expression didn't change. It was still blank as before. 

"Why are you telling me this?" 

"Because if I can't do anything, then maybe you can." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"I know that Baekhyun feels something for you." 

"Bullshit." 

"It's true. I can sense it. I had been good in finding out what people feel because of my sensitivity. I'm sensitive enough to know what they are thinking and what they are feeling. And I know that he likes you Chanyeol. He may not have admitted, but he does. And it's killing him. Knowing that you're not granting him any chance to talk. Knowing that you're ignoring him even though it wasn't his fault. Knowing that he won't be able to reach out to you anymore. He likes you. I'm sure of it. If you don't notice, then I do. I see how he looks at you from afar. I see how sad he is when you're mentioned. I see how gloomy he is when you turn your eyes away from him the moment he would look back. It saddens me to know that I am a part of the problem. I want a clean conscience Chanyeol. So please, help me." 

Gyuri was basically asking help from the enemy. She knows how her parents would react when they find out she's talking to Park Chanyeol, Slytherin Pureblood, a descent of the Parks on top of that. But she's willing to risk it. 

Chanyeol had been listening intently to every word she was saying and he would lie if he said that it didn't flatter him hearing how Baekhyun might like him back. But then he was too done. He wanted nothing to do with this. He had spoken to Baekhyun and it seems that he really wanted him out of his life, so why bother? 

"You're intentions are good, but I'm sorry. I can't help you. You already said that you can't do anything, as well as I. Please do not find me in the future anymore, because I may not be able to give you time by then. If you have nothing to say, I will take my leave," Chanyeol said before continuing to walk away to go to his dorm. 

Gyuri watched his back. She was devastated to know that her last resort is now gone also. She clutched her broomstick and made her way to her own dorm. She had done everything she can. She can only shake her head and whisper an apology to the air as she was walking up the stairs. 

  


* * *

  


A month flew by fast. Tomorrow, the awaited game between Gryffindor and Slytherin would commence. Nothing had changed with Baekhyun. He was still barely trying to cope up. Thankfully, his grades were still exceptional and he had nothing to worry about him. He had started looking after his health also. 

His friendship with Kyungsoo had become stronger also, he had been properly introduced to Jongin by now and they would talk, even though there was still some awkward atmosphere between them. They try to erase it away with a bit of a chatter and with Jongin saying some jokes to make him laugh. 

It was already lunch time and as usual, he spent it with Gyuri. They ate in silence while Baekhyun is doing some homework in between. They had finished eating their serving when Gyuri called out to him. 

"Come to my game." 

"Gyuri, you know—"

"Yes, I know. But please, just this once. Come to my game, and see him." 

His eyes widened. 

"What?" 

"Your mood had been improving but I know you're still hurting. Come to my game and watch. I can't promise that you will be fine, but I know you'll be somewhat happy to see him. Please. I won't ask a thing from you again." 

He gave a thought about and in a few minutes—yes, minutes—he nodded. Gyuri smiled at him before picking up her bag and going on her way. 

Baekhyun couldn't sleep that night. He doesn't know why but he just can't. He doesn't know why his heart is beating fast and his palms were sweaty. Is he nervous? He's not sure. Is he excited? He can't say. All he knows that whatever happens tomorrow is something that would somehow break him. 

  


* * *

  


The Gryffindors were surprised to see Byun Baekhyun look for a seat in the bleachers. The prefect looked lost, like he didn't know where to go, luckily, a co-seventh year had said that there were still available seats in the upper part. He thanked the student and went to see that there were really a lot more rows unoccupied. Seems like he wasn't the only one uninterested in these game. 

One by one, a few more entered until the row he was sitting on was occupied up to the row in his back. When the students saw him, they greeted him and he only gave a small nod back. Because he was surrounded with students, he couldn't help but hear some whispers that they say. 

__

"Why is Mr. Snobby Prefect here?" 

"I don't know, might be to watch his fiancé," 

"Hmm, you're right." 

"Or he could also be here for Chanyeol." 

"Don't be ridiculous, they haven't spoken to each other for two months now." 

He chose to ignore them because it was none of the students' business as to why he had decided, after seven years of being a Hogwarts student, to watch a game where the players risk their life just to score a point and find a golden ball with wings. 

When the coach started to blow her whistle, the cheers had also started and he can't help but cringe with how loud everyone was. He was beginning to doubt his decision of watching. The first point was made by the Gryffindor team which only roused up his house's spirits. Everyone was hooting and cheering for their favorite player. Almost all Hogwarts students were there. The stadium was filled with colors of scarlet, green, yellow and blue. The Slytherins were also cheering for their players. Some had even brought banners to support the holy trio namely Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, and of course, Park Chanyeol. 

It was a close match. Every time the Gryffindors had a point, the Slytherins would counter. No one was leading. It was always a tie. 

_So this is why people actually like this game._

The tension was too strong. Especially with Park Chanyeol. Everyone can see how he would throw daggers at the Gryffindor Chaser whenever their paths cross but Baekhyun didn't want to dwell on it. He knew all too well why Chanyeol acted like that but for the moment, he wants to put it in the back of his brain. 

The game went on for about thirty minutes, until suddenly, Chanyeol—Baekhyun wants to believe that he was merely observing the other—dived down. He had seen the Snitch! The Gryffindor Seeker followed suit. The atmosphere was heavy. The students were cheering louder than ever. Baekhyun himself was on edge. He was restraining himself from whispering spells to help because he doesn't want to be part of the dirty play. He also doesn't want to feel guilty when the Gryffindor team sulk if they lost. Even though he was up, he still couldn't see clearly what was happening because of his height so he depended on the cheers from the other house. 

After a few minutes, the crowd stilled, and seen on the center was Chanyeol clutching the Snitch triumphantly. He was showing it to anyone and was looking at everyone until his eyes locked unto his. Chanyeol's world stilled. Baekhyun froze. The sounds that he was hearing drowned out and all he could see was Chanyeol, looking at him with wide eyes. 

Baekhyun can feel his heartbeat fasten its pace. The way Chanyeol looks at him longingly and intensely makes his knees weak. Everything he reads in his romance novels happened to him in that exact moment. He could feel the butterflies they were saying, he can feel them be excited and flutter in his stomach. It was perfect. Baekhyun thought nothing can top this, not even their day in Hogsmeade can, and he thought that nothing can ever make the moment go away. 

Until something happened. 

"CHANYEOL LOOK OUT!" Someone shouted, but it was too late. 

The attacking bludger had already hit his head. Baekhyun couldn't move. He saw everything. He saw how the bludger had collided with Chanyeol's head. He couldn't help but blame himself. If only he didn't show up today, Chanyeol wouldn't be distracted. If only he hadn't looked at him for too long, then Chanyeol might even dodge the ball. But everything is in chaos. Baekhyun could feel the tears. Without knowing, he, along with the other students, rushed down to see if he was okay. 

He swept past through all those students blocking his way and rushed to have a view of him. Blood was everywhere. He was unconscious. The coach tried waking him, but he wasn't moving. 

"Chanyeol…" he whispered. 

He found himself panicking and running to his side, kneeling to hold him. 

"Chanyeol? Chanyeol, please wake up. I'm sorry I came. Chanyeol, please, just open your goddamned eyes, please Chanyeol. I won't ask for anything, just please open your eyes," but Chanyeol was unresponsive. He was crying profusely until the stretcher the coach asked for came and they had Chanyeol be placed there. 

"Coach, please tell me, will he be okay? Please, you have to tell me he's going to be fine. Please, please." 

"We aren't sure, Baekhyun. But rest assured that the nurses in the infirmary will do their best." 

And he was left, on the field, crying. He was crying nonstop. His eyesight was blurring because of the tears that were pouring out of his tired eyes. His breathing was ragged. He was having a difficulty taking in air and his chest was constricting. He could feel an attack coming but he doesn't care. 

"Baekhyun? Shit, Baekhyun!" 

He was delirious. Nobody can calm him. 

"You have to breathe, Baekhyun. Just fucking breathe," he looked up to see Jongdae's worried eyes. 

Right, he was one of the few who knew. 

"Jongdae, I-I can't forgive myself if Chanyeol died. I-I c-can't take it, Jongdae. Him not looking at me i-i-is h-hard enough, what more if he—if he d-dies. Jongdae, i-it's too much. The pain is t-too much. Please t-take it away from me, p-p-please." 

Baekhyun was clinging onto him for dear life. He feels that if this continues, he would die because of it. He was basically showing everyone how weak he really was but he doesn't care because Chanyeol was in a critical condition and he didn't have to be a nurse to know that. 

"Baekhyun, it's not your fault. Do you hear me? It's not your fault. Please just calm down and we will take you to the infirmary so the nurse can give you medication," Luhan came also. 

Baekhyun just nodded and let himself be escorted to the infirmary. He was so weak. So vulnerable, but he can't care. Chanyeol wasn't responding and he needs to be. 

  


* * *

  


Baekhyun had calmed down. Kyungsoo had also come to see him and Chanyeol. They had been waiting for about two hours outside now. It had been long, but Chanyeol was still not waking up. Baekhyun was not talking, not moving. He looked lifeless. He was blankly staring at space and his mind was playing different scenarios and he was thinking if he was about to lose his mind. 

After a few more minutes, he felt a light tap in his shoulder. He looks up to see Kyungsoo smiling down at him. 

"He's awake now," 

Hearing those three words, Baekhyun dashed in to the infirmary to see that he really was awake. He was laughing and smiling towards his teammates who had come to visit him. When they had seen his presence, he can't help but shy away and was about to turn back when the Slytherin Seeker called his name. 

The others excused themselves and the two of them were left inside. Baekhyun wasn't thinking when he rushed to the side of Chanyeol's bed and held his arm. 

"Are you okay? Is your head still throbbing? Are you hurt anywhere else?" Baekhyun was asking countless questions, however not looking directly at him, while Chanyeol was just staring at him. 

The Slytherin, though not saying it, is clearly surprised at how Baekhyun acts towards him. He was so used to pampering Baekhyun and showing him affection that he doesn't know how to act when the Gryffindor acts like that towards him. He could only look at him and smile at him. 

"Hey, Baekhyun, it's okay. I'm okay," Chanyeol said softly. 

Baekhyun looked at him and he was shocked to see tears threatening to spill from the corners of his eyes. Chanyeol took the time to study his appearance. Baekhyun's face was red, his eyes looked so tired and exhausted, and his lips were pale. Baekhyun had been clearly crying and Chanyeol can't seem to understand why. 

"Baek, why were you crying?" He needed to know. Chanyeol needed to know why because Baekhyun was so unreadable that the Slytherin needs him to spell it out for him. 

"I'm sorry," the tears that Baekhyun was trying to fight back started flowing again and they were dropping onto Chanyeol's sheets and robes. "I'm so sorry for going there. I'm so sorry for causing a distraction to you. If I didn't go, you could have managed to dodge that bludger and you wouldn't be here right now. I'm sorry for causing you so much pain, Chanyeol." 

"You did not do anything wrong, Baek. It wasn't your fault. A lot of Quidditch players had been attacked by bludgers and sometimes hit by a quaffle when not attended properly. Everything that happened was an accident. You had nothing to do with this," Chanyeol tried to calm him down by saying this but it was useless. 

"But you—"

"I'm alright, Baek. It could've been worse, but everything is alright now. The nurse gave me some potions for the pain and the bump in my head. You have nothing to worry about," Chanyeol said with a reassuring smile. 

Baekhyun just looked at him while trying to stop his tears. After a few seconds, he sat down on the chair that was beside him and hung his head low. His tears were still flowing but Chanyeol knows he had calmed down a bit. He had heard from Kyungsoo that Baekhyun had a panic attack earlier and he was glad that he had overcome it, although he didn't expect that it was because of him. 

He watched as Baekhyun's crying somehow turned into quiet sniffles and small drops of tears. He watched as Baekhyun stretched out his hand to hold one of his own. He was surprised, but he didn't let it show, he was too busy observing Baekhyun's movements. 

Like all the times that they had been together, they were silent; no one was talking. Baekhyun was holding on to his hand even though Chanyeol's had started to sweat. The Slytherin didn't want to pull it back since it's not every day that Baekhyun would hold his hand. He would like to treasure the moment. 

"You scared me," Baekhyun suddenly spoke. 

"Huh?" 

"You could've died, Chanyeol," 

"I didn't." 

"But you could've!" Baekhyun screamed. His voice cracking as he choked on his sobs. "I don't want you hurt, Chanyeol. I don't want you to die," he managed to say even though he's having difficulty breathing. 

"Baekhyun—"

"I've had a rough childhood," Baekhyun started, breathing in heavily so he could speak clearly. "My parents never really cared for me; they only cared for my status and what use I could be of them. As a Pureblood, I've been raised by tutors and elves. Every aspect of my life was controlled by them; even my Hogwarts house was forced by them. I'm not courageous or daring, Chanyeol, I'm a fucking coward. I've bent my backbone so many times that it became a habit. My parents wanted me to be so goddamned perfect that I need to isolate myself from others so that I could only focus on 'me'. I've become so used to always considering what my parents think if I did an action that I've held back for so many times. Ever since I was little, I had very big ambitions for my life; ambitions that I couldn't even fulfill now because my future has already been laid out by my parents. I want to have friends so much, Chanyeol, I really do, but my father told me that friendship is temporary, that it'll fade too soon, that I need something permanent, something solid." 

While Baekhyun tells his story, he couldn't help but replay the scenes where he was being reprimanded by his father. He couldn't help but remember the stern and strict looks of his mother. He couldn't help but reminisce all the shit he had to cope up with for the past 17 years, and it was slowly breaking him. It was slowly tearing his heart yet, he continued, convincing himself that he needs to let all of it out. That he needs to let Chanyeol know and understand because at least, he knows that he did his best to explain. That even if Chanyeol leaves after this, his conscience would be calm knowing that he had already given his story and it was all up to the Slytherin if he would stay or not. He was afraid yes, but he was willing to take the risk. 

Chanyeol on the other hand, can't help but feel pity for the Gryffindor. He can't help but caress the fingers that were holding his hand by using his thumb. He can't help but squeeze the other's hands in assurance that he is there, that he is listening to whatever he wanted to pour out. 

"With that said, I already understood that having weak feelings would equate to the disapproval of my parents. Friendship was one of them, and soon I also knew that I was forbidden to feel romantic feelings when my mother caught me reading one of those romance novels and said that love is something weak, and the Byuns are not weaklings so I shouldn't dwell on it. Being weak is not worthy of the Pureblood title." 

"So that's why—"

"Yes, Chanyeol, that's why I pushed you away so hard. Even though you make me feel things, even though you make me giddy and all flustered when you turn your back, I had to keep my distance, because I need to be the perfect son. I needed to be what my parents want me to be." 

Chanyeol was silent. He can't believe that at such a young age, Baekhyun had not been allowed to have friends nor to like someone. That he was played like a puppet by his parents, all dolled up for a show. He can't help but feel his blood boil at how wrongly the Gryffindor was treated because even if he was a Pureblood himself, his parents never suffocated him in a leash. His parents were the ones that taught him how to be a caring and sensitive person. And they say that Parks were ruthless and cruel. 

"At first, I thought it was okay, since I never really had any feelings for a girl. Until I discovered I like men. How I sometimes catch myself seeing the figures of guys and not that of any girls. That I figured I am uncomfortable interacting with someone not having a dick. That I am a homo, like you are. I was in second year that time. So when you came to me that day in third year, I didn't want you to know but I was flustered because wow, a guy likes me too. The gay culture isn't really unfamiliar here in Hogwarts since I know a lot of homo couples, but I never expected that someone would actually straight up say that he liked me." 

"But then you rejected me. In front of the whole year." 

"I did. Because as I said earlier, I can't entertain these things. I can't show any interest to someone. I have already deduced that my parents and relatives are homophobic because of the snide remarks they would whisper to themselves when they see two guys or girls walking hand in hand. It's pretty much a death wish if they heard that I am entertaining someone, much less a guy; so yes, even if you made me flustered inside, I had to say no. But unfortunately, you were a persistent ass. Every time I shove you away, you still keep coming back. Every time I humiliate you in front of everyone by rejecting you, you'd still turn up the next day. And I would be lying if I said it didn't make me feel things, though I always had to deny it. The next years came and it was hard for me. Though I don't admit it, I like your presence; it's like a reminder that I'm still normal because someone's trying to win me. You don't see it, Chanyeol, but you make me somewhat happy. I push you around, crush your pride, I let you feel like you're nothing to me, but deep inside, I care for you." 

The Slytherin was flustered. Hearing this confession from Baekhyun is stirring up familiar feelings inside of him. It made his heart swell in delight because Baekhyun was telling him that his efforts weren't put to waste. That somehow, he had created a hole in Baekhyun's heart and caved his way in. He knows that it's hard on the Gryffindor's part to admit, but he was so happy that if he hadn't had any injury, he would be jumping for joy. 

"This year, you really proved yourself to me. You even insisted that I have someone to keep me company while you're gone and I'm thankful for that. Because of you, I have one more friend that I can count on. Speaking of him, Kyungsoo was a big help in realizing what I really felt for you. Without him, I wouldn't even let you talk to me. We were awkward at first because we never said anything to each other, but I don't know, we somehow eased up and started talking. He told me all the things that happened between them and Jongin and it had a similar story with us. He made me realize that—that I like you." 

Baekhyun looked him in the eye with a small smile. Chanyeol stared at him with wide eyes and he can feel his ears turning red. He always wanted for Baekhyun to like him, to actually _see_ him, yet now that Baekhyun was confessing like this, he can't help but be flustered as well. 

"It's crazy but I like you, Chanyeol. And you're the person to blame. You made me feel things that I was unable to feel because of my upbringing and that made me dislike you. I said to myself that I wouldn't associate myself with you because you would only harm me. Until I came to realize that you wouldn't. That you are willing to protect and care for me. I actually thought how easy it was for you because of your blood status. Your family is part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight and it irritated me that you were being so carefree, but then I see that you were just being you, and I admire you for that." Baekhyun hung his head low again before continuing to speak. "When I came to know about the arrangement my parents had with the Nams, the first thought that came to me was how you would feel. I imagine you being angry and looking at me with betrayal. I couldn't bear that so I tried to reason my way out, but there was no use. We talked, but again, I pushed you away, because I thought it was for the best, but it clearly wasn't. 

"Now, I'm laying my cards full on the table. I don't care about anything right now. When I saw you bleed, I didn't hesitate to come to you because fuck it, I don't care anymore if my parents found out. I don't care anymore if I would be erased from the Byun tree. I don't care anymore if I destroy my reputation because this is you we're talking about, Chanyeol. The person who always came back even if I pushed him away. The person who made me feel things I never had felt from my parents. The person who never gave up on me. I like you, Chanyeol, and I hope you're still willing to try with me." 

Baekhyun was looking at him with puffy, hopeful eyes. He had stopped crying somewhere in the middle of his story and Chanyeol could see how vulnerable he looked. How wrecked he looked, but he could also see in those eyes that he had always admire, the look that he had always given to the Gryffindor for five years. He can't believe that this is happening. He doesn't know what to say, so all he tried conveying his thoughts by leaning down and giving Baekhyun a kiss on the lips. 

It was a moment of pure bliss. The lips perfectly fitted against each other and Chanyeol did his best to tell what he feels through it. After a few more minutes, he pulled away and smile. He didn't have to say his answer but his smile conveyed everything, and Baekhyun understood. 

  


* * *

  
Two months passed and the students of Hogwarts had been sick of seeing Chanyeol and Baekhyun together. They had been fine for five years since the Slytherin had always been rejected, but when they see the two of them giving each other longing looks and holding hands, even the first years call them gross. They had come out to the public and told everyone that Baekhyun's engagement with Nam Gyuri was something he didn't want. The Gryffindor Chaser also had an opportunity to speak, so the whole news about their marriage was taken as trash. A lot of the Purebloods had said their sympathies and admired Baekhyun for his bravery to turn his back into it because some of them have the same situation. They had been locked in a forced arrangement and they took Baekhyun as an inspiration to take action for what would really make them happy.

Baekhyun instantly became a part of Chanyeol's circle of friends, with Jongdae and Luhan tagging along. Kyungsoo became close with the two other Gryffindors also and the three of them would often tell their disgust when the couple would be so gross. 

Baekhyun's personality also started to change. To be honest, he didn't saw it as a change; he saw it as him going back to the person who he was originally: a mischievous, cunning and cheerful person. Kyungsoo was proud of him because he was able to conquer his fears and that he finally had the guts to let Chanyeol in. The two instantly became the power couple of the school, but as said, most were tired of always seeing them together. 

The two didn't forget about their responsibilities though. Baekhyun was still very much a strict Prefect, but had somehow loosened the leash by lessening the points and Chanyeol was still very much dedicated to Quidditch. Like Kyungsoo, the Gryffindor developed a trauma on the game so he asked Chanyeol to allow him not to go watch his matches anymore and he was glad that he understood. He promised that he would still be supportive of him no matter what happens. 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun had come to the decision of talking to the latter's parents on their Easter Break. They would be lying if they said they weren't nervous, but they were ready to face the greatest obstacle in their relationship. 

"Have you written the letter regarding you coming home for the break yet, Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo asked him. 

"Yes I did. I already sent it this morning." 

"You're really ready to do this?" Jongdae asked also. 

"Mhm. Chanyeol and I talked about it and we would be watching each other's back. Whatever happens, we promised that we would still be together," 

"Eh, I really don't know how they got so cheesy and great. Especially this one right here, it still makes my jaw drop when he says some really cheesy lines he'd read on one of those romance novels he's obsessed with," Luhan quipped with a slight frown. 

The others just chuckled because it was true. Baekhyun can't believe it also, but here he was. 

"We're so proud of you," 

"What's with the random burst of affection, Dae?" 

"It's true Baek. We're really happy that you're fighting for what makes you happy, and not what your parents want. It's a tough decision, but it's worth it if you will be happy in the end," Luhan said with a small smile. 

"Thanks, Lu. I hope that you solve things with your parents soon," 

"I hope so too." 

v

"Good evening, father, mother, I have arrived," Baekhyun said to his parents as he went inside their mansion. Chanyeol was following after. "I brought someone with me." 

The first to react was his father. 

"What is this filthy Slytherin doing inside our house, Byun Baekhyun? Do you even know who you brought? He's a Park, for Merlin's sake!" 

Baekhyun was not surprised that they had identified Chanyeol. Silver hair, almond eyes, and big ears, it all points to the family Park. 

"You have no shame, Baekhyun. How dare you bring someone whose blood is a disgrace to the wizarding world?" 

Baekhyun was in rage. He can't believe that his parents would talk ill of Chanyeol in front of him. He expected this, but he thought his parents would confront him when they were already alone. Talk about being shameless. 

"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Byun, I am Park Chanyeol and your son's boyfriend," Chanyeol said straight ahead. Baekhyun was supposed to be the one to introduce him but hearing all the comments about his identity made him do it. 

The horrified looks from Baekhyun's parents were priceless. 

"What are you saying?! Who are you to say that you are my son's partner?! He is getting married after two summers, stop saying ridiculous things!" Mrs. Byun shrieked, scandalized. 

"I don't care who you are, but you have to leave our house this instant. Slytherins, especially the Parks, are not welcome. You will leave and never bother Baekhyun anymore, are we clear?" 

"I apologize, but I can't do that." 

"Unbelievable!" Mr. Byun's voice boomed inside the big mansion. "Baekhyun, get this man out of our house, this instant!" 

"I most certainly will not," Baekhyun said with a hard expression. 

"How dare you?!" Mr. Byun was quick to point his wand at Baekhyun but Chanyeol was quicker to shout 'Expelliarmus'. 

"Please do not point your wand at him, I might forget that you are still his parents and point my wand at you," Chanyeol said while holding the expelled wand. 

He tucked both wands inside his robes and could clearly see the disgust in the elders' expressions. 

"How dare you threaten me! For the last time, get him out of my house!" Mr. Byun bellowed. 

"What will the Nams think of us? We already talked about this, you will marry Nam Gyuri!" 

"Mother, Gyuri had said her disagreement in this arrangement. She is threatening her parents about going abroad if they continue this as we speak." 

"With all due respect, we only came here to announce to you that we are together. Baekhyun and I are in a relationship for two months now and there is nothing you can say that will change it." 

Baekhyun's father had reached his limit and suddenly started attacking Chanyeol. The latter was taken aback that he wasn't able to defend himself and took a punch in the face. He would have received a second one if not for Baekhyun who stupefied his father. 

His mother was quick to go to his side and helped him stand up. When he had regained his stature, he pointed a finger at Baekhyun. 

"You are a disgrace! You have brought great shame upon our family, on the name of the Byuns! I will give you one last chance! Make him leave and your name stays on the tree." 

It was what the both of them expected: Baekhyun's father threatening to wipe him off of the family tree. He couldn't care less. 

"If he leaves, then I will also leave. Take my name out of the tree, scrape my picture off, I don't care. You have hurt Chanyeol, and I will never forgive you for it. From this day on, you no longer have a son. I am leaving this household even if you beg me to stay," 

"Beg you to stay? I'd rather be dead." 

"Goodbye then, Mr. Byun." 

As Baekhyun said this, he grabbed on to Chanyeol's arm and the latter apparated the two of them to his residence. Baekhyun was in awe. The Parks' mansion was bigger than that of the Byuns. It was painted in white with a hint of green and silver and black. It looked classy yet modern. 

Chanyeol nodded his head to the man at the gate as a signal to open it for them. Hand in hand, they walked through the pathway that would lead to the main door. Baekhyun loved the view. The place, though covered in mist, was a majestic sight. There were plants and trees all around them and Baekhyun saw that some of them were unfamiliar. When they get to the main door, Chanyeol knocked three times until he can hear the shuffling of the door handle and out came one of the most beautiful women that Baekhyun saw. She had a striking resemblance to Chanyeol and he guessed that she is his mother. 

"Chanyeol-ah! It's so nice of you to come home! Your father and I missed you so much!" Mrs. Park greeted his son with a warm hug and a cheerful smile. 

"I missed you too, Mother." 

After a few seconds, the two broke apart and that's when the woman noticed Baekhyun's presence. 

"Oh? A Byun?" 

Of course. Raven hair, freckles and droopy eyes, everything about him screams Byun. 

"Not anymore, mother." 

"What do you mean?" 

"A long story. Let us get settled in first," Chanyeol smiled at his mother. 

Mrs. Park, although confused, just nodded and made way for the two to get in. Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun's arm and dragged him with him upstairs to his room. The two had set their bags on the ground and proceeded to sit on the bed. The two looked exhausted, what with their travel from Hogwarts and the fight with Baekhyun's parents. They sat in silence, trying to make do of the situation. 

Baekhyun was now just Baekhyun. He's not bearing the name of the Byuns anymore. He's an outcast in simple terms. 

"Chanyeol?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Will your parents like me?" 

Chanyeol sighed and cupped Baekhyun's face to make him look at him. 

"They will Baekhyun. And if they don't, then I will take responsibility. You protected me from your parents, I am very much willing to do that to you," Chanyeol said with so much love in his eyes that Baekhyun started to feel tears. When had he ever been a crybaby? 

The Slytherin smiled at him and went closer to kiss his forehead. Ah, nothing's better than this. 

  


* * *

  


"So, you're saying that you left the house knowing that your parents would erase you from their tapestry?" Mrs. Park asked as she ate up her steak. 

"Yes, ma'am." 

"Stop calling me ma'am. Call me mother." 

Baekhyun smiled. 

"Chanyeol," Mr. Park started. "This is not an easy favor. You may not have any rivalry between your houses, but us who had been part of the war years ago are still not on good terms. Even though I have proved so many times that I am not like my father, those who were on the other side still despise me. He's a Byun, a Gryffindor Pureblood through and through, even if you say he was erased in their tapestry, the blood pumping in his veins is that of his parents. We are Parks, Slytherins, and the right hand of the Dark Lord. We are still labeled as that even though it had been a good twenty years. Because of this history I'm not sure if it is a wise move to acc—"

"But Father!" 

"I wasn't done speaking." Chanyeol frowned. "As I was saying, I'm not sure if it's a wise move to accept him in the household since there is bad blood between our families, but rest assured that he is always welcome here." 

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience," although Baekhyun understood what Chanyeol's father meant, he still said his apologies. 

"No, son, don't apologize. None of this is your fault. It can't be helped. Your family despises mine, but since I don't want my son to experience what I've experienced, I'm letting him do what he wants and what makes him happy, and if that's you, I'm more than glad to help." 

Baekhyun smiled. This was the first time someone not in his age that acknowledged him. His parents never said anything to him about them being proud of him. His parents never showed any signs of affections and his heart was swelling with how caring the parents of Chanyeol were to him. 

The four of them finished supper in a few minutes with Chanyeol being the main topic leading to the Slytherin's embarrassment. Mrs. Park chattered endlessly of how his son was when he was a child and how he would often cry when an animal got hurt. Baekhyun just chuckled with their stories while Chanyeol on the other hand was wearing a pout and his ears were red. 

"You two go to sleep. You've had a rough day, you will need the sleep," Mr. Park said as he helped his wife fix the table. 

Baekhyun bowed his good nights and followed after Chanyeol to his room. The both of them took turns in taking a shower and when they had changed into more comfortable clothes, they climbed on the bed and cuddled. 

Chanyeol's arms were around Baekhyun's waist while the latter had stitched his legs in between the other's. Baekhyun proceeded to wrap his hands on Chanyeol's neck and pulled him closer. He buried his head in the taller's chest and there's no place he'd rather be than this. 

"Your parents are nice," he murmured. 

"I told you they'll like you," Chanyeol said. 

"You did," Baekhyun tilted his head to let Chanyeol see the smile adorning his lips. "Thank you for everything, Chanyeol." 

"Thank you too, Baekhyun. Although, I really should be thanking Kyungsoo, if not for him, you wouldn't be in my arms right now." 

Baekhyun chuckled, "I should too." 

He looked up to see his Slytherin looking down at him with eyes filled with love that it sends shivers down his spine. They were locked in each other's gazes and everything was perfect. Slowly, Chanyeol bent his head down to capture Baekhyun's lips in a kiss. 

The Gryffindor kissed him back and they shared one passionate kiss. One filled with love and assurance. It was a seal of commitment and care. 

Baekhyun doesn't care what happens to him next. If his parents would ever contact him again, if he would be an acknowledged person in society ever again. Being an outcast from his own family was hard, but being away from the person who loved him and loves just as much, was harder. 

  


* * *

  


**epilogue.**

It's been two years since Baekhyun and Chanyeol walked out—apparated, from the Byuns mansion. It had been two years since they were together. It had been two years since they become so happy and contented with their life. 

Chanyeol had pursued in being a Quidditch player alongside Kim Jongin and Kim Jongdae. Kyungsoo and Luhan had gone and became an Auror. Oh Sehun became a professor in Potions, much to everyone's surprise. Baekhyun on the other hand had become an author. You may say that he was inspired by all those romance novels but in all honesty, he was just pursuing what he had always wanted to be when he was a kid. He had always envisioned himself being popular for the words he had written and being an inspiration to other people. 

In the two years that have passed, he had already published his first novel and to his surprise, majority of the people loved it and it had been one of the bestsellers. He was currently going to have an autograph signing event later in the afternoon in Flourish and Blotts. 

He had contacted his friends but none of them were available saying they had meetings and practices to attend to. He would be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed because he is, one of the most memorable moment in his life and his boyfriend and close friends can't even come. He cheered himself up by saying that at least he could spend sometimes with the people who enjoyed and loved his work. 

It was already three in the afternoon and his publisher had said that they should already start with the signing. He sat down in front of the table and waited for the doors to open and he suddenly felt overwhelmed with the number of people lined up for this. He immediately smiled at the scene and dipped his quill onto ink to start. His method was to sign the book first then look at them in the eye when he gives it back. 

It had been two hours already but there were still a few more people who were lined up. Baekhyun's wrist were getting tired but he endured it, knowing that what he was doing was also a thank you gift for the people who loved his book even though it was only the first one. 

"I really love you and your work, Mr. Baekhyun. Thank you so much!" 

"Thank you for loving my book! Please be safe as you go home," he said while signing on the title page of the book. 

"I really love you too," Baekhyun froze. He knows that voice. 

He looks up to see Chanyeol smiling proudly at him and one by one, his friends peek out from his back. He chuckled at how tall Chanyeol was that he could hide everyone on his back. Baekhyun beamed up at him and quickly stood up, giving him a hug that the Slytherin reciprocated. 

"I thought you guys were busy?" 

"That's what you thought. But this is a first Baek, of course we'd be here. Chanyeol told us to lie to you so that we could make his surprise for you," Luhan explained. 

Baekhyun thought that this day couldn't get any better. 

"Hurry up and sign my book, Baek," Chanyeol said with a smile. 

Baekhyun hurriedly sat down to sign the book and was about to open it on the title page when he noticed something bulky was in the middle. He looked at Chanyeol with narrowed eyes but all he got was a smirk. He returned his gaze to the book and slowly opened it to the middle part and boy; he wasn't ready with what he saw. 

His heart exploded a million times as he stared upon the shining diamond ring that was placed on top of the pages. It was sleek and simple, no any other adornments but it was still so beautiful. Baekhyun picked it up with trembling hands and looked up at Chanyeol who was giving him a loving gaze. 

"What's this?" Baekhyun asked, showing the ring. 

Chanyeol took the ring from his hand and toyed it around his finger for a bit. After a few seconds, he walked from the front of the table that Baekhyun was using and went to the Gryffindor's side before he took Baekhyun's hand to caress it while looking into his eyes, ready to say what he had wanted so much to say. 

"Well, we've been through a lot Baekhyun. From the five years of chasing you when we were still students, from confronting your parents, from accepting me as a part of your life, from loving me even though I have my flaws, from the two years that passed and we still have each other and up to now, I love you still. I love you so much that if you would ask me to go away I would chain myself to you so that I can never leave your side. I love you so much that I would conquer the stars for you. I love you so, so much Baekhyun that I think my heart would just explode. If it's not too much to ask, I wish to be your partner for life. I wish to be the one you'd wake up to everyday. I wish to be the one you could lean on when you're tired with everything. I wish to be the one that would hold you until you fall asleep. I wish to be the one to calm you down when you have sudden attacks. I wish to finally give you my family name. And lastly, I wish to fall in love with you over again, every single day, for the rest of my life. Would you be able to fulfill my wish?" 

Baekhyun was on the verge of tears. He can't believe that this was happening to him. His day had started so great, and now, Chanyeol proposing is just adding to it. Chanyeol was looking at him so intensely, his eyes full of love. He turned to look at his friends who were all smiling at him with Luhan and Kyungsoo nodding their heads at his direction and he can't help but chuckle. He turned to look back at Chanyeol and see that he was still looking at him the same way as before. His smile widened and he gave out a small nod. 

"I'd love to fall in love over and over again with you too, Chanyeol." 

The hoots and cheers coming from the people inside the bookstore can be heard as Chanyeol wiped a tear from his eye and finally placed the ring on Baekhyun's middle finger. It was a perfect fit. Baekhyun stared at the diamond ring that was glistening as he placed it towards the sun and thought that nothing could top the beauty it emits. In delight and happiness, he wrapped his arms around Chanyeol's neck and pulled him into a kiss that the latter returned. 

This. Nothing can ever top this. This was the most beautiful moment in Baekhyun's life. This was the purest display of love and affection and Baekhyun would love to have this every day. 

He was glad he had not run away. He was glad that he faced his fears and his greatest obstacle. He was glad he had had enough courage to tell his parents no. He was glad that he took the risk. He was glad that he had fell in love with Chanyeol. 

Because everything was worth it when it came to Chanyeol. Every pain he endured, every drop of tear he cried, every risk he took. It was worth it. 

Chanyeol was worth it.


End file.
